Penance
by faelyn leaf
Summary: It is betrayal. It is sin. In order to save Usagi's life, the senshi must send her away. Alternate storyline from the the second half of season one. UsagixMamoru, MichiruxHaruka
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: If this story seems a little familiar, that's because it is. When Raven'd Fleet/ Supersticiousmonkey89 lost interest in her story "Exoneration", I emailed her and asked if I might take it up and try to finish it. She graciously gave me both her permission and rights over the story. _

Penance

by faelyn leaf

1/14

Chapter One

Hino Rei stood at the entrance of her family's shrine, broom in hand. She wouldn't admit it under penalty of death, especially to her grandpa, but there was something cathartic, almost Zen about the way the broom easily swept away the mess of leaves and dirt on the steps. It was a familiar, comforting sound from childhood, and if Rei closed her eyes tightly enough, she could almost picture her mother doing the same chore. Not that she allowed herself to let her imagination run that wild.

For a moment the shrine maiden allowed herself to relax and indulged in the soothing, rhythmic sounds of the broom being dragged across stone. If there was one thing Rei needed right now, it was inner peace.

What she and the others had decided upon was betrayal. It was treason against the Moon and its princess. Rei was not one to mince words, she readily accepted the use and consequences of the terms, but it still hurt. After all, hadn't she been the one who came up with the plan?

At least, at least Usagi would be safe. That was all that mattered right? Hadn't they sworn to protect her no matter what? Wasn't that their mission?

Funny how the thoughts didn't ease the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach or ease the harshness of what was going to come.

But then again, did they really deserve respite?

Their only consolation lay in the hope that maybe, one day, when everything was over, their caring friend could come back. Hopefully then their princess would be safe. The Dark Kingdom would be defeated, they would get Mamoru back, and Usagi would be free and happy.

It was ironic. How long had the senshi searched for the reincarnated Moon Princess? It had felt like an eternity. Months of battles and frantic searches for _n__inzuishou_,fights with Tuxedo Kamen, and Zoicite's taunts. All of that, and the princess had been at their side from the very beginning. It explained so much, and Rei felt like a fool for not seeing it earlier.

Tsukino Usagi. The ditsy blonde with the contagious smile and vibrant blue eyes. The soldier named Sailor Moon who fought for love and justice in the name of the Moon. The loving princess who had lost her life during a massive war that wiped out their former civilisation. Rei had failed her once before, and it cost them everything. This time, the senshi would not fail in their duty.

And now that Rei and the others had learnt of the danger her friend was in, of the threat to her that carrying the _ginzuishou_ posed, she refused to let the Dark Kingdom take her away ever again.

Rei clutched the broom tightly, and her eyes swept out against the Tokyo landscape. The beautiful image brought her none of the peace it once did. Somehow, she doubted it would for a great while.

With a deep sigh she turned away. The steps were clear for now, and she could hear the others still arguing in the temple. Usagi would be there soon, and they needed to present a united front. Rei smiled mirthlessly. Hadn't she wanted to be leader before? Well, here was her chance.

"But without the princess how can Beryl be defeated?" Rei heard Luna argue as she entered the meeting room.

"We'll find a way," Makoto said. "Usagi shouldn't have to be anywhere near the Dark Kindgom. We're her senshi. We keep evil away from her, not let it stalk her when she walks home from school!"

"I think, "Ami said quietly, "that each of us agrees that we would do anything for Usagi. If that means betraying her and sending her away, then so be it. I can't stand by and watch her get hurt again."

"I can't believe that you of all are even entertaining this, Ami!" Luna sounded horrified.

Rei ignored her. "That's three of us, what about you, Minako?"

"I still don't like it," the blonde said. "Usagi's more than our princess, she's our friend. How are we supposed to turn her away? We're supposed to be as close as peas in a barrel!"

"And what of Artemis? Why isn't he here?" Luna demanded.

Minako shrugged. "I don't know. He said something about trying to isolate the something and get a fix on the whatever portal the enemy's been using to send their youma to Earth. I think he just wanted a nap, though. Lazy cat."

"Minako," Rei said, "you have to make a choice. We need you with us if this is going to work. Her arm's already in a sling, and did you see those bruises? What will happen next? What if next time we're too slow? The damn crystal is ayouma magnet. They aren't going to stop coming after her!"

"You really think this is the best way?"

"Do you want to see her become youma chow? And without Tuxedo Kamen running after her..."

Minako looked at her fellow senshi in the eye before nodding her ascent. "Okay. I don't like it, but okay."

"This is wrong!" Luna howled in outrage. "Queen Serenity never would have allowed –"

Rei squeezed her eyes shut, but it was Ami who spoke. "The Queen is dead, Luna," she said sadly. "And sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. This could save Usagi's life. She won't leave any other way, you know that. She would want to stay with us, protect us."

"And we're the ones who're supposed to protect her," Makoto finished.

Luna looked at them contemptuously. "Your minds are made up, I see," she said icily. "Very well, there is no point wasting my breath trying to dissuade you. I will say again, however, that you're making a very grave mistake."

"It's better than waiting for her to get attacked again," Makoto countered.

"Do you really think so?"

No one answered.

Ami broke the tension by checking her watch. "Usagi's late,"she murmured, and the other senshi gave the barest ghost of a smile.

xXx

Tsukino Usagi was having a bad day.

It didn't start bad. No failed tests or detentions, and the injuries from her last youma fight were healing. Her arm was still itching like crazy, but the bright, cheery pink sling it was in made her smile, especially the bunnies Naru had drawn on it in black felt pen. The bruises on her face and chest and were even fading away.

To celebrate the return of some normalcy, Usagi had decided on a milkshake after school, but when she got to the arcade, her good mood evaporated. She immediately noticed Motoki's worried looks at the empty stool Mamoru usually sat in, and her cheer turned to guilt. All this time and she hadn't even thought about Motoki's feelings!

Usagi had been more worried about herself, her new role as princess, and getting Mamoru back, than about how his disappearance would effect anyone else. She couldn't imagine not seeing her best friends for over a month, or not knowing where they were. She'd be worried sick! Mamoru had been with the Dark Kingdom for so long, and Motoki didn't even have the sparse contact with him that she did. Usagi bit her lip, she couldn't imagine how Motoki must be feeling. At once, Usagi empathised with him, she desperately missed the baka, too, and she wasn't his best friend.

Even if he did keep trying to kill her or steal her crystal when they met. Usagi smiled to her herself. It made her sad to know he wasn't on her side anymore, but in a way, it was almost comforting to know that some things about him were the same. Even if it was only how obnoxious and jerk-y he could be.

"Hey, Usa-chan!" Motoki called out with a friendly wave when he finally saw her. "One chocolate milkshake coming up, just give me a minute to finish these orders, okay? Oh, and would you mind waiting for a while so we can talk after it dies down in here?"

It would probably make her late for the senshi meeting at Rei's, but it sounded important. "Okay!" She tried to make herself sound chipper. She chose a booth at the back, and nursed on her milkshake distractedly when Motoki brought it to her.

She wasn't stupid, she could feel that Motoki would want to ask her about Mamoru, but what could she say? She thought it over as the afternoon rush died down. Nothing she could possibly tell him wouldn't be a lie, and Motoki deserved more than that. Usagi watched the customers slowly leave, her mind still blank when Motoki made his way over to her table.

"Hey, Usagi. How's your arm?"

She smiled at him. "The doctor says it's almost all healed up!"

"That's good. So it's not broken, then?" Usagi shook her head emphatically no. "That's really good. Um, Usa, you seem to run into Mamoru all the time, right?"

She took a gigantic gulp of milkshake and nodded.

"Have you seen him around lately? It's important."

How could she tell Motoki that she had seen Mamoru only few weeks ago at the lake? No, that would only bring up memories of demons and her family almost dying, and she'd end up blurting out the truth to Motoki. Luna's reaction would be the least of her troubles if that happened.

She stabbed at her milkshake with the straw. But Mamoru had _saved_ her at the lake. She decidedly ignored that he was the one who released the demon and put them all in danger in the first place. Did that mean that some part of him way, deep down still loved her, still remembered their love for each other?

"No," she said as firmly as she could, when she remembered Motoki's question.

Luckily Motoki didn't notice how bad she was at lying. "Oh well, thanks anyway, Usagi."

He sounded defeated, and when he went to turn away, Usagi grabbed his hand with her right hand and led him down to sit at the booth with her.

"Why?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Usagi couldn't meet his eyes, and looked away when she asked, "Is something wrong with him?"

"I haven't seen him in awhile, that's all."

Usagi stared at him, and he squirmed. "Well, there's more. He'll kill me when he finds I told you this, but..." Motoki shrugged helplessly. "I've known Mamoru since high school, Usagi, and I'd like to think I know him pretty well, even the parts he won't talk about. He never says anything, but I know he goes through rough patches sometimes." Motoki smiled humourlessly to himself. "Won't go out, or call me, or answer the phone when I call."

"He does?" Usagi looked at him wide eyed. How'd she not known that?

"Yeah, he cuts himself completely off from everyone. It's just that he's never missed class before, and it's never lasted this long. I thought he was doing better lately, but I guess not."

"You're really worried about him aren't you?"

Motoki looked embarrassed, but nodded his head anyway. "Yeah."

Usagi sat in thoughtful silence for a moment, and Motoki seemed content to let her mull out her thoughts. "I think," Usagi said, toying with a stray piece of her hair, "I think that Mamoru's just a really private person. And if he's going through something, and he's feeling depressed, he probably wants to deal with it himself. You should give him some time." She swallowed thickly. "He'll come back when he's ready. He has to."

Motoki looked at her in astonishment. "When'd you get to be so grown up, Usagi? You're right. I even bothered Reika all the way in Africa, and she said the same thing. It's just sometimes I think if it weren't for Reika and me, he'd disappear from the face of the Earth."

And no one would notice, Usagi mentally finished for him. She needed her friends and family, they were her strength and courage, but she'd always known Mamoru was a loner. "Well now he has me too."

"Oh yeah?" Motoki was smiling, really smiling, and it made Usagi feel happy, too. "I think he'd like that."

Usagi impulsively jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around Motoki. "I'm sure he'll be fine!" she said, hugging him tightly.

Motoki patted her on the head between her buns, and awkwardly untangled himself from her. "You're probably right, Usa-chan." He grinned weakly at her, then frowned and dragged his fingers through his hair. "Uh, Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"Um, you know that I'm waiting for Reika, right? That we haven't broken up, right?"

"Right." Usagi cocked her head to the side, and blinked in innocent confusion. "Why?"

Motoki looked immensely relieved, and Usagi couldn't figure out why. He patted her head again. "Oh, no reason," he said.

"Okay, Motoki," Usagi said as she gathered her school bag, "I was was supposed to meet the girls, and I think..." She glanced at that clock above the counter, and her eyes bugged. "I'm so late! Got to go, Motoki, see you later!" Rei was going to kill her!

xXx

"Hey guys!" shouted a bubbly and cheerful, if slightly out of breath, voice. "Sorry I'm late, but I stopped off at the arcade, and Motoki wanted to talk to me about something!"

Usagi had arrived. Each of the senshi avoided their princess's china blue eyes and steadied herself. Rei gave a small nod, and Makoto softly pounded her fist against the door frame she was leaning on. Ami watched the two helplessly, and Minako fiddled with her hair.

They were really going to do it.

Usagi sensed the tension in the room. "What's going on?"

Rei squeezed her eyes shut, and gathered her strength. When she opened them, she looked at Usagi. While the other girl looked mostly like she always did, all long blonde hair, coltish limbs, and childish eyes, there were some differences. Deep purple bruises marred the usually porcelain white of Usagi's cheeks, and her left arm lay in a sling. For some reason, the tiny scribbles of bunnies and smiles on the gaudy pink material of the sling stuck out the most.

Rei felt her fury grow, and directed it. "You're late again, Tsukino-san."

"Rei-chan?" Usagi frowned. Rei always got angry when she was late, but it was never this bad! And why wasn't Luna scolding her yet? Something felt very, very wrong. Usagi suddenly felt frightened.

"She's right, Tsukino-san. You've over an hour late," Ami said stoically.

"Ami-chan? Why are you calling me Tsukino-san?" Usagi blinked, obviously confused. She turned her head to Rei. "Rei-chan?" Usagi whispered, "What's wrong Rei-chan? Why are you all acting so strange?"

"Tsukino-san," Ami finally said. It wasn't fair to make Rei do it all, it had been their collective choice to do this, after all. They had to make the princess leave them. She needed to go for the jugular. "Tuskino-san, we've decided you are no longer worthy of the title as leader."

The words hurt far more than they should have, and Ami pushed away the stabbing pain in her soul. They wouldn't fail their princess. Not again.

"What do you mean?" the Usagi whispered. Then she laughed suddenly. "Oh, I get it, it's a joke!"

Ami stared, how could she be laughing? Didn't she understand? Didn't she see she needed to go? To stay away and safe?

"This isn't a laughing matter, and it isn't a joke Tsukino-san!" shouted Makoto. "You're no longer capable of holding your place as leader and we're asking you to hand over your broach—"

Usagi stopped laughing, and tears welled in her eyes. "What? But why? I don't, I don't understand!"

"You wouldn't," Minako said, but didn't look into Usagi's eyes. "Just leave the broach and crystal, Tsukino-san. Isn't this what you wanted, a normal life?"

"But," Usagi stammered, "but..."

"We're handing you back your old life," Ami said. "You should take it."

"I wanted it back, but not like this..."

"Why won't you listen?" Rei shouted, her patience for the charade worn out. "We don't want you here! All we've ever needed is the _ginzuishou_. You're useless Tsukino-san! You're weak, and you're always getting hurt. You've become a burden to us. We've tried to be nice, but you just don't get it, do you? Just leave! Go and stay gone!"

Ami shut her eyes as she watched her best friend throw her transformation broach, and the Crescent Wand down to the ground. The normally cheerful, animated girl then turned from the room and fled, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I hope you're satisfied with yourselves," Luna said before following after Usagi.

"Well," muttered Makoto, a hollow smile on her face. She stared down at the small, glittering objects laid at her feet. "That went better than expected."

"Speak for yourself," Rei snapped.

Ami gave her friend a slight grimace and small nod before leaving the room to catch Luna. What was done was done, and Ami could only hope that Usagi would one day forgive them.

"Luna?" she called out.

The cat turned around and glanced suspiciously at her. "Yes?"

Ami fidgeted with the sleeve of her uniform top. "Take care of Usagi. You're the only one who can now."

Luna nodded coldly, and turned around to catch up to her mistress.

xXx

Usagi ran down the shrine steps, as fast as her legs could carry her. How could they? How could they betray her like this? She flew past a happy couple, and ignored their exclamations and surprised starts. Tears fell from her eyes and her vision was blured. Wasn't she their princess? Weren't they supposed to always protect her? Even if ... even if they didn't like Tsukino Usagi, why didn't they like the princess?

They hadn't protected her and weren't going to any more. Where were her friends, the ones who she laughed with and fought with? Where were the people she'd come to love and cherish? Was something wrong with them? Had the Dark Kingdom brainwashed them, like they had Mamoru? No, they hadn't seemed evil, just different.

_Isn't this what you wanted, a normal life? _Minako's haunting words came back, and Usagi cried another wave of tears. She'd trusted them! Trusted them with her hopes and dreams, and now they threw them back and laughed?

_Isn't this what you wanted…? _She had thought it had been. But what use was normalcy when her friends fought without her? When she couldn't help?

_You're useless Tsukino-san… _Usagi pushed open the door to her house and ran in. Her mother stood near the doorway, ready to scold for for something – probably for running in the house – but the look disappeared as Usagi ran into the woman's arms.

"Mama... Oh Mama…" she sobbed, letting her tears soak into her mother's apron. Her mother didn't ask any questions, just rubbed Usagi's back soothingly and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Everything's gone so wrong, Mama..."

Luna watched the small scene taking place in the Tsukino living room, and felt her heat break for her charge. Everything _had_ gone wrong, Usagi wasn't wrong in that. That the senshi had violated their sacred trust was no small matter. And where had Artemis gone?

The little cat walked into the kitchen, intent on having some water to clear her throat. She glanced upwards towards the counter and a small, innocuous letter laying on it stopped her short. A letter with the famour Mugen Academy seal on it.

So, the girls had done it. They really were going to send Usagi away.

All in the name of love, Luna only hoped it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Penance

by faelyn leaf

2/14

Chapter Two

"But Mama!" It was a lost argument, but Usagi had to try anyway. After what happened at the ... last senshi meeting, her mother had announced that Usagi would be going to Mugen Academy. There was a letter from the school, and it had come with scholarship money and everything, but it didn't make sense to Usagi. She didn't remember even applying for Mugen!

"I don't want to go!" Usagi cried. It wasn't fair! First the girls left her and now this? She was starting to hate Mugen Academy and she'd only just heard of it!

"Usagi, be reasonable." Ikuko smoothed out her daughter's hair. "Just by going to Mugen, you'll have the chance to pick from any high school you want when the time comes."

"I didn't sign up for any scholarship! I'm not smart enough to go to a fancy academy like that. I don't know why they messed up and picked me, but they should have picked someone else!" Rei and Ami came to Usagi's mind, but she didn't say their names.

"Nonsense! My daughter is anything but stupid. You're smart Usagi, in your own way. Maybe Mugen sees something in you that you don't."

"Like how fast I can eat lunch," she said glumly.

"Usagi!"

"Who's going to study with me for high school exams? My friends won't be there!"

"Usagi," her mother said as kindly as she could, "I know you aren't like your friend Ami, but with your grades right now, high school entrance exams are the least of your worries."

Normally, Usagi would protest and whine and tell her mother that she wasn't Ami, and Ami was a genius so it wasn't _fair_ to compare them anyway. But thinking of Ami made her chest feel hollow and tears well in her eyes, so she didn't say anything. She thought things over for a minute.

"I don't want to live so far away from you and Papa and Shingo."

Ikuko held her daughter close, but it was clear that she been prepared for the discussion. "Sometimes, we all have to do things we don't like, Usagi. It's part of growing up. Besides, Juuban has hardly been safe lately. Your arm just got out of its sling – what if you get attacked again and the Sailor Senshi aren't there to rescue you?"

Usagi started to cry again, but not for any reasons her mother might imagine. The senshi wouldn't be there for her any more, that much was true. They wouldn't be ever again. Usagi worried at her lip.

"What does, what does papa say?"

Ikuko settled herself so she could cradle her daughter. Kenji had been away on business the past few weeks, and hadn't come home yet. He had hated the idea of his perfect, sweet, innocent girl going off to live on her own, but even he couldn't deny both the opportunity and safety going to Mugen would offer. He had been horrified to learn of the monster attack on their daughter when Ikuko had called him, and it had taken every ounce of her patience to explain to her husband exactly why they couldn't lock Usagi up in the house forever.

"He's going to miss you, Usagi, we all are." Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but her mother stopped her. "Yes, even Shingo."

"We just want you to give it a try. And..."

"And?"

Ikuko smiled. "And, if you still hate it by the end of the first term, you can come home."

"Really?" Like magic, the unshed pools of tears evaporated from Usagi's eyes.

Her mother suppressed at laugh, and nodded. "Your father insisted. But. And it's a big 'but', Usa, you have to promise to try your best."

"I will, I will!"

"That's my girl." Ikuko hugged her tightly. "This isn't a punishment, it's a chance. Your father and I want you to understand that."

"Yes, Mama," Usagi said automatically. "I still don't want to go," she said petulantly.

"I know, Usagi."

"What if I don't make any friends?" Usagi asked suddenly, the thought occurring to her for the first time. "What if they all hate me for not being smart enough, or good enough?"

"Usagi, if there's one thing you're good at, it's making friends. You make people happy when they're around you, and that's a rare gift. You'll meet tons of new people and become friends with them all! Remember when we first moved to Juuban and you were scared no one would like you?"

Usagi didn't, but believed her mother. She shook her head emphatically no. "What happened?" she asked encouragingly, hoping her mother would tell the story.

"Well, you were very young." Ikuko smiled at the memory. "You cried all the way to school your first day; I was so worried that you wouldn't fit in! You proved me wrong; there wasn't anything to worry about. When I came to pick you up, you were already friends with half your class, and you told me that Naru would be your best friend forever."

"I guess it wasn't so bad."

"No. And your father and I will only be a phone call away, so will Naru and the girls. You'll have Luna with you, and you'll come visit on Sundays. Maybe we can pick you up Saturday after school, and have Naru stay the night?"

Usagi smiled, and Ikuko instantly felt pleased. "I'd like that."

"I thought you might."

"Um, Mama?" Usagi asked shyly.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Usagi was a teenager, so Ikuko was used to her daughter being petulant and sad, but shy was something new. Her daughter was never shy. It worried her.

"You're not sending me away because, because you don't want me here, are you? I'm not, I'm not a burden am I?"

"Of course not, Usagi! Why would you think that?"

Usagi wouldn't meet her worried gaze, instead she seemed to find her shoes fascinating. "No reason, Mama. I'm sorry."

"Usagi, your father and I love you. We want you with us, but we can't deny that Mugen offers you so much. We're trying to think of your future. As much as we love our carefree girl, she's not going to stay a teenager forever."

"I'm sorry Mama," Usagi said softly. "I don't know why I said that."

"It's all right," Ikuko smiled reassuringly. "It's understandable for you to think that. Just remember we always have your best interests in mind."

"Okay, Mama," Usagi said solemnly. "I'll remember."

"Now, why don't you run along and finish your homework?"

"Um, actually, I was wondering if I could go stop by the arcade, to say goodbye to Motoki?"

"All right, Usagi, but just this once. You have to pull your grades up."

"Yes, Mama!"

"And be sure to come home for dinner. We're having curry chicken and, if you eat all your vegetables, there's lemon pie for dessert."

Usagi's smile was brilliant. "Lemon pie?"

xXx

The senshi meetings had fast become subdued, and not even Makoto's home made chocolate cookies seemed to help. Not only did their betrayal hang over the senshi like noose, but without Usagi's sunny presence it was easy to get weighed down by the sheer enormity of their mission. She may not have been the best senshi, but Usagi had a way of keeping things light, and reminding her serious friends to laugh and smile. With Usagi beside them, the defeat of Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom felt possible, but now it just felt daunting and insurmountable. Especially since they were missing not only their princess, but their two feline advisers as well.

Makoto watched as Rei made tea while they discussed Artemis's disappearance. They were all worried, but Makoto knew that Minako was the one hurting the most, though she tried not to show it.

"We've already called all the animal shelters within Juuban district, and most of the others in the city." Ami said. "I think the next logical step would be to start calling veterinarian offices, as well as expanding the shelter search to areas surrounding the city. If Artemis was looking for the enemy's youma portal, it's possible his investigation took him out of Tokyo entirely." Ami accepted a cup of tea from Rei's outstretched hand. She sipped on the hot drink, and mulled over her new train of thought.

"Maybe someone picked him up and he hasn't been able to call us yet," Makoto suggested. She couldn't help it, but the entire thing reminded her of the Rhett Butler incident, and she kept picturing poor Artemis being mauled at by some kid.

Minako tried to smile, and Makoto had to give her credit. "He probably got distracted by some cute, barely legal kitten, and went on a bender when she rejected him." The blond grinned as if she expected a rebuke, but sighed when she was met with silence.

"Maybe we should try calling Luna," Ami advised. "We left Usagi her communicator, after all."

"No," said Makoto. That was the very last thing they needed to do. "We took everything away from her, we can't come crawling back to her now. Usagi's strong, but I don't want to keep hurting her." She glanced at Minako. "Even if it is for Artemis."

"It wouldn't help anyway." Rei said thoughtfully. She had finished with the tea, and now sat beside the rest of them at the table."If Artemis told her anything about where he was going, she would have contacted us by now."

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "Luna keeps on top of things like that. I wonder what she and Usagi are doing?" She really didn't think she would miss her cheery blonde friend, or the staunch royal advisor so much.

No one said anything, and Makoto felt the tension rise in the room. Unless it had to do with the mission, Usagi's name had become taboo.

"I'll keep trying to read the fire," Rei said eventually, "but so far it hasn't told me anything."

"Lost your touch, pyro?" Minako teased.

"You wish!"

"Have we decided on course of action against the Dark Kingdom? " Ami asked more to distract Rei and Minako then to get real progress, and Makoto admired her friend's diplomacy. It wasn't the first time the question had come up, and they still didn't have an answer.

For Makoto, the answer was obvious. "I still say we attack first. Take them by surprise, and they won't have a chance to fight back."

Ami swept her bangs out of her face, and looked lost in thought for a moment. "It's a good idea, but we can't formulate a solid plan until we can find that portal." Ami took out her Mercury computer and typed on it furiously. "Minako, are you sure you can't remember anything more? Anything that would give us a clue on where to start looking?"

"He just said he was going to go calibrate the whatsit. Does that help?"

Rei ground her teeth in frustration. "Were you even listening to him?"

"No, not really," Minako admitted. "Artemis is always telling me that I have a mind like a sleeve."

"Sieve," Ami automatically corrected, and it made Makoto smile. Ami's eyes hadn't even left the computer screen.

Minako toyed with the bow in her hair anxiously. "I just wish he'd come back."

It was a scary thing when even Minako sounded depressed. "We'll find him, don't worry," Makoto tried to reassure her.

Ami put her computer down. "Let's assume we know where the portal is. What would be our plan then?"

The other three senshi looked at each other.

"Destroy her remaining generals," Minako said. Makoto noticed there there was something in her eyes, a hardness that the bubbly blonde usually kept well hidden.

"So Kunzite and Endymion." Rei said bluntly.

"I don't see the problem." Minako said. "This Mamoru guy," she frowned, "I don't like him. He seems to always been near Usagi in battle, or not."

"He wasn't much better even before he was brainwashed," Makoto muttered. She still couldn't forgive the guy for the way he treated her friend. "Okay, destroy the generals, but how do we do that? Without Usagi's wand, it takes us twice the time even to kill regular youma."

"They're youma," Rei fumed. "Dusting them's not supposed to be a walk in the park!"

"It's getting annoying," Makoto said vehemently. "We're supposed to be senshi, but we can't defeat a few youma without getting banged up?"

"It's possible we haven't awoken into our full powers yet," Ami said thoughtfully.

"So how can we?" asked Minako.

"I don't know," Ami said sheepishly. "Normally I'd ask one of the cats –"

"Well we don't have that option right now!" Rei snapped.

"Okay, enough's enough, guys. Fighting with each other isn't going to help," Makoto said.

"No, Rei's right." Ami suddenly looked exhausted, and Makoto couldn't blame her. "We don't have anything new, so lets not waste our energy debating this. It's not going to help."

"If we're done," Minako looked at the others, "I'm going to head home and start calling those animal hospitals."

Rei ran her fingers through her hair agitatedly. "Yeah, okay. Ami's right, we won't solve anything like this. Who's turn is it to take the _ginzuishou_?"

Since youma were attracted to it, the senshi had decided that each of them would take turns carrying it, to try and confuse the enemy. Ami had theorized that it took youma a while to "lock on" to it's energy, and if the senshi kept it moving, they would have even more trouble. So far it seemed to be working, and there had been less attacks in a week than Usagi had had in three days.

"Mine," said Makoto. It was hard not to admire the shimmering crystal when Rei placed it into her hands, but she still found it hard to believe that such a little thing would be the weapon to destroy or help the Dark Kingdom. Or that it was the source of Usagi's power. "Ami, you still want to keep the broach?"

"The youma don't seem to be able to sense like they can the _ginzuishou_, so it should be safe with only one keeper."

"Bye everyone!" Minako shouted as she left for the door.

Rei had left for the kitchen to clean the dishes, and it was just Makoto and Ami in the shrine's spare room. Makoto was hungry, and just the thought of cooking relaxed her, but there was one more thing she had to do. "Ami?"

"Yes?"

"Usagi, how's she's doing in her new school?" she asked bluntly.

"I checked her records a few days ago. Even though she's not enrolled in Juuban any more, she's not scheduled to start classes at Mugen for another few days."

"It's just hard transferring to a new school, and I wish we'd picked something other than that snooty Mugen place to send her to." Ami smiled lightly, and that gave Makoto the courage to ask her next question. "Are you glad we did it?"

"We need to do everything in our power to keep Usagi safe. Besides, Usagi's always liked to draw, and Mugen has one of the best fine art programmes in Japan. That's why I chose it. She might even improve in her other studies while she's there."

Makoto grinned. Leave it to Ami to go all out. "I'm glad too. See you tomorrow, Ami."

"Goodnight."

xXx

Usagi sat nervously at the train station beside her mother and brother. She had asked to be driven to her new apartment, but since her father had needed the car for work, she had had to take the train. Alone. Her mother held her hand reassuringly, but Usagi couldn't help the tears that pooled on the edge of her vision, or the way her breath hitched.

"Now, have you forgotten anything?"

Her mother's voice pulled Usagi out of her melancholy thoughts. She shook her head. "No, I don't think so, Mama."

"Luna's carrier is beside you? Good. Your new school uniforms are packed?"

"Wish they weren't," Usagi pouted. "They're ugly. And plaid." Probably designed by a youma, she thought uncharitably to herself. A _blind_ youma.

Ikuko ignored her. "Your school books?

"Yes," Usagi said sullenly.

"I know you have your clothes with you. What about your pocket money for the next week?"

"That too."

"Good. Now, don't forget that money is for food and getting yourself settled. I made a list of things you'll need to buy, so I don't want you to call in a few days complaining you spent it all on arcade machines."

Usagi scowled. "I won't Mama."

"Well, now that's all out of the way, I know something you did forget." Ikuko pulled out a small, pink leather address book out of her purse.

"Oh, Mama, _thank_ you!" she squealed.

Usagi clutched onto the book like a talisman and cradled it protectively against her chest. How had she forgotten her address book? She had memorized her friends' information ages ago, but Motoki had given her his number when she had said goodbye to him at the arcade. He'd made her promise to call if she needed anything, and as soon as she had got home, Usagi had carefully written the number in the book, right underneath Naru's.

"Don't lose it," Ikuko warned. "We don't want that nice young man Motoki calling for a date when your father's home."

Usagi's cheeks burned. "It's not like that, Mama!"

"Of course not, dear."

"He's got a girlfriend!"

"Yeah," Shingo said sagely, "and unless Godzilla's become desperate, who'd want to date her?"

"Shingo!" Usagi screamed, drawing curious looks from the other travellers in the station.

"That's enough you two!" Ikuko said sternly. "No more arguing."

They sat in silence, and Usagi watched the minutes pass by on the station clock. All to soon, her train pulled up in the station, and it was time for her to go.

"Mama?" she asked timidly.

Ikuko squeezed her hand. "Yes, Usagi?"

"I still don't want to go."

"Aw, stop being such a crybaby, Usagi!" Shingo cut in. "You'll have no curfew—"

"Shingo!" Ikuko protested.

"Won't have to eat carrots ... Hey! You could have cake for breakfast if you wanted!"

"Cut it out right this minute, Tsukino Shingo!"

"You think?" asked Usagi.

"Uh huh. I'll be great, you'll see. Wish I could go."

Usagi grinned and ruffled his hair. Strange that Shingo would be the one to make her feel better. "You're not so bad for an obnoxious brat."

Shingo flushed, and smoothed down his messed hair to cover his embarrassment. "I guess I could do worse for a sister," he grumbled.

Usagi beamed at him and boarded her train.

xXx

Three hours later, Usagi found herself in an unfamiliar part of the city, completely lost. The directions her mother gave her confused Usagi, and she desperately wanted to be somewhere, anywhere but where she was. And worse of all, even though she had let Luna out of the carrier, the cat couldn't help her for fear of being overheard in the crowd! Stupid Mugen Academy, she thought viciously. Stupid Mama for making her go. Stupid life.

Usagi finally gave into her anguish and collapsed on a nearby bench. The urge to cry overwhelmed her, and she wailed pitifully. Nothing seemed to be going right for her. First the senshi didn't want her any more, and then going this new school, and now she couldn't even find the stupid apartment complex! Usagi buried her face in her hands and, ignoring the strange looks from passersby, started to sob.

What was she going to do?

"Usagi," Luna's voice in her ear startled her out of her thoughts. "Usagi!" Luna whispered again. That cat's hiss tickled her neck, and Usagi couldn't help but giggle. "Oh for heaven's sake, Usagi. Stop crying and ask for directions!"

Directions? Usagi looked down at her mother's hand drawn map, marked with squiggles and squares and felt like an idiot. Why hadn't she thought of that herself? "Oops, sorry Luna," she said sheepishly. "Guess I wasn't thinking."

"That's nothing new," Luna muttered crossly.

"Now, who should I ask?" Luna rolled her eyes, but Usagi didn't see it. She looked around, and stopped when she spotted girl with green hair wearing a school uniform. A very familiar, very _ugly, _very plaid school uniform. Bingo. Usagi's heart felt lighter already. She smiled happily and wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

"Hi!" she said with a bow when the girl came closer. "I'm Tsukino Usagi!"

If the girl was taken aback with Usagi's forwardness, she didn't show it. "Hello, Tsukino-san, I'm Kaioh Michiru. Is there anything I can help you with?" The girl – Michiru-san – raised a delicate eyebrow and Usagi suddenly felt childish.

Usagi tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks. "Well, um, it's just..." Usagi stammered.

Michiru brushed a loose lock of green hair behind her ear. "Yes?" she asked patiently.

"It's just I'm, I'm lost, and I saw your uniform, and thought you could help. I'm going to Mugen now, too!"

"You're a new student of the Academy?"

"Um, yeah." Usagi tugged on her shirt nervously. "I don't really look it, though."

Michiru smiled. "Most don't, but I will certainly help a new student. Where do you need to go?"

"Sakura House Apartments. Do you know where that is?"

Michiru laughed and pointed down the street with an elegant gesture. "Yes, it's a common apartment building for students who don't live in the area. It's two blocks down that way and to the left. Had you gone just a little further, you would have seen the sign."

Usagi blinked. She wasn't lost? "Thank you so much, Michiru!"

"You're very welcome, Tsukino-san."

"Oh, no, it's just Usagi!" she chirped happily.

"Usagi, then. I'm afraid I can't take you there myself, I have an appointment to get to. Are you sure you'll be all right alone?"

"Yep! Besides, I've got Luna with me and she never gets lost!" Michiru blinked, but said nothing. Usagi bowed to her again, and with one grateful, but rapid wave, she scooped up Luna and hurried off to find her new home.

She never noticed the curious, teal eyes that followed her until she was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

_  
The first fight scene I have ever written. Please tell me what you think: good, bad, ugly, or worse. _

Penance

by faelyn leaf

3/14

Chapter Three

Usagi woke up groggy, disorientated and confused. Her alarm clock had gone off, but when she went to shut it off, it wasn't in its usual place. Where was Mama yelling at her to hurry up, or Shingo's taunts about expulsion? She opened her sleep heavy eyes, and panicked. She wasn't even in her room!

And then she remembered. She wasn't at home. Mama was across the city with Shingo, and Usagi was alone. There wouldn't be any rice balls to gobble down on her race to school, Naru wouldn't be there to meet with her at the corner, and there would be no Haruna-sensei or after school milkshakes with Motoki. She was going to Mugen now and, she decided dramatically, she'd never see her old friends again.

Usagi felt despair well up inside her. She didn't want to be here, she didn't like her apartment, and she wanted to go home! She sat up in bed, tucked her legs against her chest, and let hot tears run down her cheeks. "Luna?" she cried.

There was a muffled sound from outside the bedroom, and Luna ran into the room, carrying an instant ramen package in her mouth. Usagi's stomach rumbled, and she forgot her tears. She had skipped dinner the night before and was starving. "Food!" she squealed. "Thanks Luna!"

Luna jumped on the bed, and dropped the ramen on Usagi's lap. "I'm afraid you don't have time to cook it, but this should do for breakfast. It's something, at least."

Usagi wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her soft, pink pyjama top. "It's okay, Luna," she smiled as she ripped into the package. "I like the miso kind raw."

Luna hid a fond smile. "Do you?" she asked.

Usagi carefully tore open the sauce package and sprinkled it on the dry noodles. The somewhat graceful effect was ruined when she scooped up a large handful of noodles and shoved them into her mouth.

"I don't condone you eating it everyday," Luna said sternly. "It's unhealthy, but we need to get some food in you."

Usagi swallowed. "It can't be!" she protested. She stuffed some more in her mouth and crunched on it thoughtfully. "Nothing this yummy can be bad," she said as she licked her fingers clean of the powdered sauce.

Luna ignored her. "When you get home from school, we're going to go shopping. We' re just lucky that your father arranged your furniture to be here, so all we need are food and toiletries. You still have the list your mother gave you?"

"Uh huh," Usagi said between mouthfuls. She frowned and swallowed thickly. "Wait, does this mean I have to cook?"

"I think it's best to avoid anything that involves you and an open heat source." Luna deadpanned.

Usagi, oblivious, beamed at her. "Shingo said I should have cake for breakfast since I'm not at home any more. What do you think?"

"Your mother may not be here, but I am. Besides, I thought you didn't want to get fat."

"Luna! Don't be mean!"

"I'm not being mean, I'm being truthful. Now hurry up. What will your new teachers think if you're late on the first day?"

"That they shouldn't be surprised when it happens again?"

"Usagi!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Usagi grumbled. She groggily climbed out of bed, and went into her bathroom to get ready.

"I want you to be careful on your way to school." Luna called from outside the bathroom door several minutes later. "There are rumours of youma being seen in this district."

The reminder of her senshi was a painful one, but Usagi bravely fought her tears. Something had been bothering her, but she was afraid of what it might mean, and hadn't wanted to hear the answer. She was only wearing her uniform skirt, but she opened the door, and scooped up Luna in her arms. "Luna," she whispered.

"Yes, Usagi-chan?"

"How ... how are they going to get Mamoru back?" Usagi bit her lip. She couldn't bare to think about not getting him back, her heart would break. "I can't heal him, not without the crystal."

"I am sure they will find a way, Usagi. It's not something you need to worry about any more."

"No," she said sadly. "I guess not. I just don't want him to get hurt. It's not his fault, he was captured because of me." She tightened her grip on Luna, and buried her face in the cat's silky fur. Usagi shivered. Nothing had ever frightened her as badly as seeing her love impaled by Zoicite's icicle. She hated thinking about how she had lost Mamoru, and not even Jadite's giant spider youma had scared her so much.

"There is nothing you can do about that right now, Usagi," Luna said soothingly.

"I love him."

Luna butted Usagi's cheek with her nose and purred. "That's never been in question, but right now you have an important job to do." Usagi looked at her curiously, and Luna explained, "How is Mamoru going to feel when he comes back to find his true love failing all her classes?"

"I guess he'd be pretty mad." Usagi scrunched up her little face. "And call me Odango Atama for the rest of my life." There were tear tracks on her cheeks, but she managed to smile anyway. "He really is the biggest jerk in Tokyo."

"Well then, if you want to avoid that fate, you'd best hurry up."

Usagi carelessly dropped Luna on the floor. She ran to get her school shirt and shoes, and managed to find them under her bed. She hopped on one foot, pulled on her shoes with one hand, and did up the buttons of her top with the other. "Well," Usagi nervously pulled at the hem of her uniform skirt, "how do I look?" Luna's expression of disgust said it all. Usagi grinned. "I told you it was designed by a blind youma!"

"You said no such thing. Now, I'll see you again when you get home."

"Bye, Luna!"

Usagi grabbed her school bag and zipped out the door, heedless to anything around her. Luna was right, she wanted to make Mamoru proud of her, and she would start by getting good grades. Or at least getting to class on time. She nodded decidedly to herself. She was almost sure she could do that.

Usagi was so busy caught up in planning out her new life as a model student, she didn't notice anything around her. She was almost down her hallway when she tripped, crashed into something hard and fell to the ground. She landed on her bottom with her legs spread eagle. "Ow! That's going to bruise," she pouted.

"I wouldn't worry too much, you'll still be cute."

"W-what?" Usagi's felt her cheeks turn scarlet. She looked up from her prone position to see a guy with his hand outstretched to help her up. A very cute guy, she thought, noticing his sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Her cheeks felt hotter. She put her hand his his, and he pulled her up. "Sorry for running into you!" she said.

"Don't worry, about it. Besides, now I can say I've met the new girl. I'm Tenoh Haruka."

"Tsukino Usagi!" She bowed. "I guess I'm your new neighbour," she chirped.

"New to Mugen?"

"How'd you know?"

Haruka laughed. "Can't miss the uniform."

Usagi tugged on her sleeve distastefully and made a face. "Oh yeah. I'd almost forgot about that."

"It gets easier." Haruka grinned. "Just try not to look directly in the mirror, or at any of the other students, and you won't want to throw up."

Usagi didn't get the joke. "What?" she asked. "Why would I do that?"

"Uh, never mind. Listen, I'm headed out to the Academy, too. Want a –"

Haruka was cut off by Usagi's panicked voice. "Oh no, now I'm really going to be late!" she shrieked. "Gotta go!"

"... but I was going to offer you a ride." Haruka said as she watched the blonde dash down the hallway. She laughed to herself. That Usagi was a cute kid. She'd have to watch out for the little Odango; a girl like that needed protecting.

xXx

Michiru casually strolled down the street, ever the picture of collected calm and cool grace. She held her school bag in one small hand, and her violin case in the other. Occasionally she would away brush a lock of sea green hair that the wind blew into her eyes. She never tripped or stumbled, but instead projected an aura of sophistication and maturity. Naturally, of course, appearances were deceiving. Michiru felt anything but serene, but she did not believe in broadcasting her weaknesses. Inner turmoil was just that: inner.

The youma she was encountering were getting stronger. This it itself did not bother her much, it was the natural progression of things. What did bother her was that she was only one senshi. She had thought about seeking to join the others, but something had held her back. The sea whispered to her of another destiny, one she only had to wait for. Something even more remarkable would come to her, and Michiru believed it, for Sailor Neptune always listened to the sea.

Still, complete isolation was not part of her fate. She could feel the sea's impatientness; turbulent waves that crashed up against and threatened to drown the unwary. Michiru was never unwary, and if the sea was waiting for something, she would as well.

Another senshi, she had concluded months ago, and had thought Tenoh Haruka would be the one. There was something compelling about the other woman, something that Michiru always wanted to reach out and touch for herself. Her fingers itched to drawn, sketch and paint the woman – anything so long as it was about her. And yet, Tenoh-san remained elusive and unresponsive to even the most gentlest of questions.

Could Michiru have been wrong?

Even more perplexing was the_ wrongness_ she felt. That she was too early, or worse, too late, to prevent something catastrophic. A vision lurked at the edges of her mind, but it was nothing she could see. Usually her dreams of the future were impressionist paintings. Details were soft and distorted from the thick brush strokes of her vision, and she had to step back from the piece and view it as a whole to make sense of it. This new sight had not even granted her that, and she had no inkling of what was to come. It unnerved her, and the sea's stony silence on the matter unnerved her even more.

Perhaps it was simply not the time for her to understand. She could accept that, she could –

"Michiru! Michiru!"

Her musings were cut short. She turned around to see the girl from yesterday with the odd hairstyle run to catch up to her. Usagi, wasn't it?

"Michiru!" the girl had caught up her her and was panting. "Oh, I am so glad I found you!"

"Why, is anything wrong Usagi?" Michiru asked, feeling somewhat alarmed.

The girl blushed. "Um, not really. It's just... it's just I was on my way to school, when I realised I don't really know where it is. Mama's map to it's almost as bad as the one she drew to the apartment."

Michiru laughed. "It's a good thing you found me. Come, I'll walk you to class."

"Okay!"

They walked in companionable silence for a while. At Michiru tried to, but Usagi fidgeted nervously beside her. Michiru wouldn't normally be so rude, but she felt compelled to try and help the girl. "Today's your first day, isn't it?" she asked.

Usagi stopped walking and scuffed the tips of her shoes on the side walk. "Yeah. I'm kind of scared. Mama said that I won't have any trouble making friends, but ..." the girl bit her lip.

"But you're nervous anyway?" Michiru prompted.

Usagi nodded. "I miss my old school, and my old friends. I didn't want to come here." Her eyes widened, and she slapped her hands over her mouth."Not that I'm sorry I met you! Oh, I'm so sorry, Michiru!"

Michiru smiled. "There was no offence taken, Usagi. When I first started at Mugen, I felt much the same way."

"You did?"

"Yes, I missed my ... I missed my friend. I'm glad I came now, but it was hard at first." Michiru paused thoughtfully for a moment. How to describe a lesson as old as the sea itself to the flighty little rabbit beside her? "It made me realise something very important: change is inevitable. We can either let ourselves drown in it, or ride the currents."

Usagi frowned. "I don't understand."

"What I mean to say is that it's how you deal with change that will ultimately define you. If you wallow in self pity, you won't make much of yourself, will you?" Usagi shook her head vehemently. "If you accept your situation and make the best of it, then –"

"Then you can go as far as you want?"

"Something like that, yes."

Usagi beamed at her, and Michiru couldn't help but smile back. The girl's happiness was contagious, and she could almost forgot her troubles. Michiru started walking again, and Usagi bounced along, following her.

Michiru couldn't help be charmed. She felt a certain kinship with the girl, not the same as she felt for Tenoh Haruka, but strong nonetheless. She let the younger girl chatter along about friends and her cat when a sudden thought came to her.

Could Usagi be the one Michiru was looking for?

xXx

The park was dark, but despite the long shadows, Mars could see the youma perfectly. She watched it from a safe distance, looking for an opening to intervene. It was a serpent: half woman, half snake, all ugly, and straight out of Greek mythology. She vaguely wondered if it was Mamoru's doing.

The human sized creature was hideous. It's blue skin was covered in scales and open, infected wounds. Bulbous, sickly green eyes started out ahead without blinking, and even from this distance, it smelt of rotting flesh and decay. Mars tried to think of anything but her breakfast.

It also held a vicious looking, curved sword in one of its hands. Just great, Mars thought. As if they weren't having enough trouble with youma lately.

"A warrior," a voice whispered in her ear.

Mars started, and bit back several curses. She looked behind her to see Mercury with her computer out and visor activated. The other two senshi stood next to her.

"Scare you?" Venus teased.

Mercury smiled shyly in apology. "It looks as if it simply meant to terrorize, but why?"

Jupiter shrugged. "As long as it's not draining humans, who cares?"

"I can't scan it from this distance. You're going to have to keep it it occupied until I can find its weakness."

Venus nodded. "Might need you to fog the place, though. Ready everyone?"

"Ready," the three others echoed.

The ran towards it, but Jupiter was the first one to get close. "Hey ugly," she called. "Looking for us?"

The youma opened its mouth, and Mars could see it had sharp, fang like teeth. Very, very sharp teeth. "My Queen demands the _ginzuishou_," the creature hissed in an oily voice. "Give me the _ginzuishou_!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our answer." Venus said dramatically. "It wants the crystal. Always the same old line," she clucked. "You really need a new agent."

Mars just ignored it. "Fire Soul!"

The fireball hit the youma in the arm. It slithered back,, but otherwise was unharmed. "The _ginzuishou_!" it screamed.

"Mercury, hurry it up, will you?" Mars shouted.

"I'm trying! Shabon Spray!" The fog would give them a little more time. Not much, but it was better than nothing.

The serpent blindly lashed out its tail. It almost strike Jupiter but she dodged, and came back with an attack of her own. "It wants to be slippery, so I'll just fry it!" she snarled.

"Jupiter, no!" Mercury cried. "It's resistant to –"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Mercury's warning was too late, and the youma used its sword to block the attack. The lightening bounced off the blade and hit Jupiter in the chest. It knocked her off balance and the youma caught sight of her.

"Echi!" it crowed.

Jupiter was still trying to stand back up when the youma struck at her again with its tail. This time the senshi was caught off guard and the youma managed to wrap it's tail around her throat.

"I must have the crystal!" It squeezed its tail, and Jupiter choked. She struggled, but the youma's grip was too powerful.

"It takes more than that to bring down a Sailor Senshi!" Venus yelled. She pointed at the youma's tale. "Crescent Beam!"

There was an overwhelming smell of cauterized flesh, and a sickly, squelching sound. Venus had cut off its tail. "Echi!" The serpent screamed in rage.

Jupiter was released. She rolled to the side, and gasped for breath. Her hands circled protectively around her throat, while she tried to prepare herself for the youma's next attack.

The youma slithered back on its amputated tail, but Mars saw in dawning horror that its limb was beginning to regrow. "This isn't working!" she said through gritted teeth. "Mercury, what the hell is taking so long?"

"I have it, but I don't, I don't understand!"

Mars almost missed the sweep of the youma's blade. She jumped back, and barely missed being decapitated. "Understand what?"

"Its weakness. It_ is _fire!"

"Then I guess I'm going to have to try again! Fire Soul!" This time Mars put every ounce of strength she had into the attack. The fireball exploded in the creature's face, burning the flesh and momentarily blinding it. Still, it kept coming. "What?" she demanded. Why hadn't it worked?

Venus aimed for the serpent's sword arm. "Crescent Beam!"

The serpent's arm fell to the ground with the the sword still clutched in its grip. It stopped the youma's advance, but the arm would regrow soon, and they didn't have much time. "We need a new plan!" Mars shouted.

The creature blinked, and Mars saw its eye was normal. "Give up! Know the triumph of my Queen, and give me the _ginzuishou_!"

"Like I'd hand it over to you!" she shouted in reply, hoping to stall it. She knew exactly what would happen if they failed, and Beryl somehow got it.

The serpent looked at her with its terrible eyes. "Your games are nothing to my Queen. Time to end this." The serpent arose to its full height. "Echi!" it screamed, and bright green acid sprayed out of its mouth.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Shabon Spray!"

Their attacks were too late, and Mars knew that she couldn't escape. This was the end for her. She closed her eyes braced for death; she would go to the next life honourably.

Seconds passed, and Mars didn't move. She heard the other girls scream her name, and opened her eyes to realise the acid hadn't hit her. She blinked. Everything seemed to be illuminated in warmth and silver light, and the _ginzuishou_ floated inches above her. She reached out to touch it with her fingertips, only to find that she was barricaded in the light. She looked at the ground and saw smoke rise out of acid eaten pavement. The crystal had protected her.

And the serpent, the youma was screaming.

Mars looked on in reverence as the the crystal lit up again, and she felt its magic wash over her. The feeling of serenity, of peace, of power, broke through her soul and she suddenly realised why the darkest beings of the world wanted it.

The _ginzuishou _was supremacy. It was the strength to do anything, to achieve the most wildest dreams or the most depraved nightmares. It was the power to protect Usagi and the world, or to destroy them. The _ginzuishou_ was life. It was everything. The power felt unending, and Mars knew she had to break the connection to it before it destroyed her. She wrenched herself away, but not before seeing the what the crystal had been trying to show her. The words formed in her mind, flames danced at her finger tips, and Mars knew what she had to do.

With renewed strength lent from the crystal, from Usagi, she shouted, "Burning Mandala!"

She closed her eyes against the scorching heat of the fire. She heard the creature wailed once, and then there was silence. She opened her eyes, and there was nothing but a pile of dust where the youma once stood. Mars watched its ashes fly away in the night breeze before collapsing on her knees.

"Mars!" shouted Jupiter.

The others ran to her, but Mars was already irritated with their over protectiveness. "I'm fine, just tired," she said to her worried friends.

Venus whistled. "You really know how to put on a light show."

"Yeah, mind telling us what the hell that was?" Jupiter demanded.

Mars squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. "It was the_ ginzuishou_."

"Can you tell us anything more specific?" Mercury asked, and Mars could see she had already activated her computer and visor.

Mars struggled to find the right words. Not even the fire held that much raw power. It had been euphoric, addicting, and demanding. And yet... and yet it almost felt guided. "Usagi," she whispered. "It felt like Usagi was there, telling me what to do." She stared at her hands in astonishment. "I only borrowed the power from her."

After a few minutes of furious typing, Mercury put her computer away, and powered down her visor. "The energy reading I just picked up confirms it. There's a massive energy signal leading directly from here to her new apartment."

"Great, a smoke signal." Mars said bitingly. "After everything we've done to keep her safe!"

"Let's just hope no one else notices it." Jupiter muttered.

"Oh way to go, Jupe!" Venus said sarcastically. "Famous last words. If they hadn't noticed before, they will now!"

Mars ignored her bickering friends. She just hoped Usagi was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Penance

by faelyn leaf

4/14

Chapter Four

"Usagi? Usagi? Wake up, Usagi!"

Usagi opened her eyes to find Luna peering at her, a concerned expression on the cat's face. "Gmph." she mumbled. "Go 'way, Luna. You have cat breath, and I'm sleeping." She flopped over on the bed and buried her head under the pillow.

"Well, I never!" Luna huffed.

"I just want to sleep!" Usagi said irritably. Luna could stuff it for now. Usagi felt slow and sluggish, and her body was tired and drained. She hated the feeling and just wanted to stay in bed.

"Aren't we grumpy this morning?"

"Luna!"

"If you don't get out of bed you're going to be late. Didn't you just tell me yesterday that you were going to start taking your studies more seriously? What happened to making Mamoru proud?"

As Luna knew it would, this got a response. Usagi took the pillow off her head and turned towards the cat. "I guess so."

"Then you should do something about it."

Luna looked like she was about to jump off the bed. "Wait," Usagi called.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Usagi looked truly repentant, and Luna immediately accepted the apology. "I suppose we all wake up on the wrong side of the bed on occasion."

"I just had bad dreams last night, and I don't feel well." Usagi bowed her head. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you, though."

Luna frowned. "What's wrong, Usagi?"

"I don't know, Luna. I felt strange."

Luna was alarmed. "Strange? Strange in what way?"

Usagi shrugged. "I don't know. I feel tired, I guess. Like I didn't sleep at all, and those dreams didn't help," she muttered.

"Nightmares?"

Usagi nodded. "There was a battle, and I was just watching. I couldn't do anything, and Rei was about to die!" She could almost see the youma in her head. Hadn't it been green? No, the fuzzy picture in her mind looked blue. Blue and slimy. Usagi shuddered. Slimy ones were the worst.

"What happened after that?" Luna prompted.

Usagi frowned. She couldn't really remember. "I don't know. There was all this light ..." she trailed off. "Sorry, Luna. I can't remember."

"It doesn't sound like anything serious. Probably just stress," the cat diagnosed. "I do want to know if you keep having the same dream, though."

"Okay, Luna."

"Now why don't you go and eat some breakfast?"

As always, the mention of food perked Usagi up. "Sounds good!" Usagi said as she forgot about her dream and pictured a nice package of miso ramen.

Luna seemed to read her mind. "A proper breakfast, Usagi!" the cat scowled.

A little over half an hour later, Usagi was freshly fed, clean, dressed, and had her school bag ready. Still, she hesitated at the door. She drummed her fingers on her bag's straps, deliberately stalling for time. Luna sighed. "What's wrong now, Usagi?"

"I still don't want to go to school."

"Why ever not? I thought you wanted to become a better student."

"I do, but I just don't like Mugen. Everyone's so much smarter than me," Usagi pouted.

"You're not used to it by now?"

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "They're just really mean about it, that's all."

Luna sympathised. It was hard being alone. When she had first awoken from the sleep Queen Serenity had placed her in, she had been alone and scared. The search for the Sailor Senshi had seemed like a monstrous task and, with the holes in her memory, she had doubted her own ability to do it. Still, she had persevered, and Usagi would as well. She would see to it. "It's only been one day, Usagi," she soothed. "Give it time, and your classmates will get to know you. You've already made friends, haven't you?"

"Michiru and Haruka are nice, but I still miss Naru. And," her voice wavered. "And the others," she said quietly. "I just wish my classmates liked me."

"Mugen is an advanced academy. They are probably wondering how you got in with your grades the way they are."

"So far they think it's because I went to public school. I tried to tell them Haruna-sensei is a good teacher, but they wouldn't listen."

"We'll just have to put in some extra study sessions for you to catch up."

Usagi scowled, but caught herself. She really did want to do better. Mamoru would be so proud of her, and maybe even the others would think better of her. Her sour look turned hopeful. "Do you really think that will help?"

"It certainly couldn't hurt."

"I still don't understand why Mugen offered me a scholarship. Maybe it was a mix up at the office?"

"Perhaps," Luna said neutrally. "For now, I suggest you try and make the most of the opportunity."

"I guess so," Usagi said. She still looked glum.

"Surely there's at least one class you like?"

Usagi smiled. "Art's fun!" she chirped. "I like drawing. Sensei says I have a lot of work to do, but I show a..." Usagi frowned in consecration, "a mo-di-cum," she pronounced the word carefully, "of talent."

"That's wonderful, Usagi!"

She beamed. "You really think so?"she asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"It's certainly more than most have, and now you have something to look forward to."

"Yeah, I guess so," Usagi said thoughtfully. "Luna, what does 'mo-di-cum' mean?"

Luna smothered a laugh. "It means that you show a little talent. He thinks you might be a promising student."

Usagi's eyes widened. "He does? Wow! I've _never_ heard any teacher say that about me before! Thanks, Luna!"

"You're very welcome. Now, hurry along to school before –"

"Before I'm late. I know the drill, Luna!" The cat scowled, and Usagi grinned at her. "Sorry, sorry!" Before Luna could slash her with her claws, Usagi grabbed her school bag from off the floor and dashed out of the apartment. "Bye, Luna!" she called after she had locked the door.

Michiru was waiting for her outside of the apartment building. Usagi waved to her new friend, and her heart felt even lighter. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, rotten start or not.

"Good morning, Usagi." Michiru smiled at her as they started walking.

"Morning, Michiru!"

"Did you have a pleasant evening?"

"Yeah, I had to go shopping. I really didn't want to, but I ran into Haruka, and he gave Luna and me a ride! He's really cute, but not as cute as Mamoru, of course." The little blonde frowned, "He's a lot nicer, though."

Michiru looked surprised. "Were you talking about Tenoh Haruka?

"Uh huh," Usagi said happily. Michiru's lips quirked into a half smile and Usagi didn't know why. She cocked her head to the side and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Usagi." Michiru tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "It's just that I'm surprised she never told you."

"She?" Usagi frowned. "And told me what?"

Michiru stopped walking and turned to face her. "Usagi, Tenoh Haruka's a woman."

Usagi's eyes widened and cheeks flamed red. "You're, you're sure?"

"I've seen her with a bathing suit on, Usagi. I am quite certain," Michiru deadpanned.

"But... but ... but he, I mean she! She flirted with me and called me cute!" Usagi protested.

"Did it bother you when you thought she was male?"

"No," she shook her head.

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Well then, does it change now that you know she's female?" she asked patiently.

Usagi bit her lip, and thought it over. "No," she shook her head vehemently. "Haruka's still my friend!"

Michiru smiled at her. "I'm glad."

"I still think she'd make a really cute guy. Too bad," Usagi pouted.

"It maybe a sad thing for you, but I'm glad she's a woman." Michiru laughed.

Usagi blinked in innocent confusion, but shrugged the comment off. She scrunched her little face in aggravation. "Haruka calls me Odango, too. I guess it's better than Odango-Atama, though."

Michiru blinked in surprised. "Who calls you Odango-Atama?"

"Oh, just Mamoru."

"Mamoru?" Michiru teased.

"Um, he's well, um ..." Usagi blushed. She couldn't tell Michiru the truth!

Luckily the older woman seemed to understand. "I'm sorry for teasing," she said.

Usagi nervously toyed with her fingers. "It's okay." She smiled at Michiru. "I don't mind the teasing really. It's just," her breath hitched, "it's just that Mamoru's not here any more," she said sadly.

Michiru opened her mouth to say something when a blue convertible pulled up beside them.

"Haruka!" Usagi cried, glad to both to see her friend and for the distraction. She went over and leaned against the car door. "We were just talking about you!"

Haruka flashed a grin at her, and Usagi blushed. "Good things, I hope." She winked.

"Of course!" Usagi promised.

"Well, Odango, I was going to see if you wanted a ride to school, but it looks like you're busy."

"Oh, I'm sorry! Haruka, this is Michiru."

Michiru bowed, but Haruka pursed her lips. "We've met," she said coldly.

Usagi looked from Michiru to Haruka wide eyed. "Oh," she said. "I didn't know that."

"My offer still stands," Haruka said. She shrugged nonchalantly. "You can come too, Keioh."

Michiru bowed. "I am grateful for the offer."

Usagi bounced into the front passenger seat and buckled herself in. "Thanks, Haruka! School's bad enough without having to walk!"

The atmosphere during drive to the school was tense, and although it confused her that her new friends weren't getting along, Usagi did her best to make conversation. She idly brushed out her pigtails with her fingers and tried to think of a topic. She racked her brain when she remembered yesterday's disastrous math class. "Michiru," she tilted her head to the back seat, "do you know what the Pythagorean Formula is?" she asked finally.

Michiru blinked. "Are you having some trouble in math, Usagi?"

"Uh huh," she sighed. "And in literature, geography, language arts, history, and English. Erg. I hate English!"

"Would you like some extra tutoring?" Michiru asked delicately.

"No, it's okay," Usagi said happily. "I've got that taken care of already!"

"I wouldn't mind helping out," Haruka said. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. "I don't like school that much either, Usagi," she admitted sheepishly.

"But you do so well!" Usagi said, astonished. Everyone at Mugen seemed to be a genius, like Ami. Well, everyone except for her.

Haruka shrugged. "Doesn't mean I like it."

"It's so boring!" Usagi agreed emphatically.

"You're something else, Odango," Haruka chuckled.

Michiru just shook her head, but a little smile formed at the edges of her mouth. "I believe we're almost there," she said.

"Yeah," Haruka agreed.

They got out of the convertible. Usagi waved to them and slowly walked to her class. Michiru and Haruka were talking about something in hushed voices near the car, and Usagi tried her best not to feel left out. Instead, she concentrated on how much she didn't want to be there. Even with Luna's reassurances, she was not looking forward to another day of school.

Usagi saw Michiru head off to her own home room, while Haruka stalked off in the opposite direction. She dashed towards the older girl, and took a deep breath. "Um, Haruka?" Usagi looked at the ground. "Sorry I thought you were a guy."

Haruka grinned lopsidedly. "Doesn't bother me." She looked in the direction Michiru had gone in. "She told you?"

"Uh huh. I hope you aren't mad."

Haruka laughed and ruffled Usagi's hair. "It's fine, Odango."

Usagi smiled brilliantly. "Really?"

"Really."

xXx

The hot springs was a peaceful place, one so serene even a soul like Endymion could find tranquillity among the trees and forested paths. Buried deep down in his corrupted heart, Endymion felt a certain kinship with the place, but he staunchly ignored it. He was here for research.

The demon he had unwittingly summoned only a few short weeks ago still perplexed him. Jealously, hate, rage, he knew these emotions intimately, they made up his soul, yet when Sailor Moon freed the creature he couldn't help but feel ... pleased for it. A disturbing revelation in itself, but his new found obsession was worse. More and more his thoughts would drift to that blonde haired human girl he had met here.

The attack on her family had enraged him beyond all reason. They were innocent and pure, free from the corruption that ate his soul. They had needed protection, and Endymion had not been able to deny them. It was an unnatural reaction for a citizen of the Dark Kingdom to have, but so was denying one's impulses.

So, on the excuse of researching the demon's unique energy, Endymion had asked for more time in this place. Time he was granted. There was privilege in being Beryl's favourite after all, and if he had to satisfy her other desires to keep his coveted position, then so be it. Beryl was beautiful, strong, powerful, and skilful. Endymion smirked to himself. It wasn't wholly distasteful experience.

He stopped his almost leisurely walk along the rocky beach of the lake to watch chattering children skip stones across the water. Such a human gesture to find enjoyment in the simplest of pastimes. Kunzite in his heavy handed barbarianism would simply destroy them all to get what he wanted. Endymion preferred a more subtle approach. Humans were delicate creatures, they were frail and broke easily. There was no honour in simply slaughtering them, any mindless youma could do that, and Endymion despised youma..

"Endymion, I am still waiting for your report!"

Endymion could feel his queen's voice vibrate through his entire being. His queen's power always gave him a heady sensation, pleasure mixed with pain, and his body demanded he respond. "Yes, my Queen," he answered back mentally. His new hobby would simply have to wait. He glanced back at the lake once more, but not daring to ignore Beryl's summons any longer, he returned to his queen's side.

The Dark Kingdom was a bizarre place. Darkness and shadow reigned supreme over any candlelight that managed to flicker through the endless maze of halls. Youma skittered about, hungry and jealous of Endymion and his power, and decaying black tapestries were left to moulder in the damp, cold air. Endymion's soul revelled in it all. He knew the kingdom intimately, he was a child of it, and his power came from it.

Yet ... and yet, there was some part of him that screamed to stay above ground on Earth. A small fraction that whispered of sunlight and flowers and yellow hair. It sickened him, yet he had listened to it with his request to stay above ground for as long as he had. Hell hole or not, he was Prince of this realm, and it would be his.

He followed the mental summons to the entrance hall where his queen sat at her throne surrounded by dozens of youma. She was looking into her crystal ball again, caressing it almost lovingly with her long, pale fingers. "You're late, Endymion," she said without looking up.

Endymion looked at his queen, and bowed low. "My apologies, my Queen." He was her favourite, but that would not save him from her ire. "I was detained."

"No." Endymion whipped his head around and saw Kunzite materialize beside him. "You've been up on Earth trailing after that human girl," the general said dismissively.

The watching youma jeered, and Endymion's hand when to the hilt of his sword, but restrained himself from attacking. Youma were disgusting, mindless creatures, not worthy to raise his sword against. He narrowed his eyes. "I have no interest in humans, female or otherwise."

Kunzite snorted. "And yet you not only did you protect the humans, you helped the senshi defeat the demon."

"Yes, Endymion. Why didn't you kill the senshi while they were distracted?"

"I'm sorry, my Queen. Unlike some," he looked pointedly at Kunzite, "I do not tolerate my mistakes, and set the senshi to destroy the demon for me."

"You have a strange way of showing your loyalties," the general said in an accusing tone.

Endymion's eyes flashed. "If you are questioning my loyalty to the Kingdom, face me like a man," he growled. "I do not like fighting women, but I'll make an exception for you, Kunzite!"

Kunzite drew his sword. "So be it!"

"Enough!" Endymion froze and looked up into the wrathful face of his queen. "I will not have my two best men killing each other. Endymion, have you learnt anything about the demon's energy?"

He forced himself into a semblance of calm. "No, my Queen."

"Then I have a new task for you. Queen Metallia felt a powerful energy signal emanated by the _ginzuishou_ earlier. Sailor Moon was not at the battle, and yet some how the crystal came to her senshi's aid. I want you to find out why, and then to track down the origin of the signal." A black crystal formed in front of him, and Endymion grasped it in his hands. "This should allow you to follow the _ginzuishou's _trail."

Endymion nodded. "It shall be done, my Queen." He left the throne room, his cape swirling behind him.

Beryl watched his retreating form with a smirk on her face. He was behaving exactly as Metallia predicted. Exactly as _she_ wanted him to be. She turned to gaze at her last remaining general. "How is our guest, Kunzite?"

"Regretting the curious nature of cats, my Queen."

She nodded her head imperiously. "Very good."

Kunzite bowed. "My Lady Beryl, is there some reason you chose to keep news of the capture from Endymion?"

Beryl's eyes flashed. "I do not like your tone, Kunzite. Endymion is under my complete control, and Queen Metallia's power over him is absolute."

"I do not question that."

"Just my methods. Watch yourself, Kunzite. You can be replaced."

Just as she knew, he did not display any fear. "The fact remains that you have kept this from him. I am merely curious."

"I would suggest you leave before I lose my patience with you. You may end up learning the same lessons as our prisoner."

"As you order." Kunzite bowed, and Beryl watched him disappear.

Endymion had once allowed his lust to cloud his better judgement and chosen the Moon Princess over his entire planet. An entire race had suffered because of that whore, because she had refused Queen Metallia's will. Beryl had picked the winning side, but the witch Serenity had wanted to keep the power of the _ginzuishou_ for herself. Queen Metallia would have allowed them to live, would have allowed Earth to flourish if the Moon had not interfered.

This time, Beryl had the power to protect Endymion, and she would not allow him to make the same mistake. He was her future, she and the Queen had seen to that. Even so, some part of her still hesitated. The power of the Dark Kingdom flowed though Endymion. It fed his power, fuelled the blood in his veins, and wrapped itself around his heart, but she could not completely trust him. Not when it came to Serenity.

Serenity. How she despised the name. Beryl held Endymion's body, mind, and soul in her hands, yet on a whim the Princess could steal him away again. Beryl could not let that happen, not again. She would see him dead first.


	5. Chapter 5

Penance

by faelyn leaf

5/14

Chapter Five

"It's been ten days, Endymion, and you have done nothing. The Queen is getting impatient."

Endymion paused in his writing, the quill still in his hand. Could he get no privacy in his own chambers? Ignoring Kunzite would invoke Beryl's anger, but he had no wish to entertain the general with knowledge of his plans. Still, he was bored. He leaned back in his. "I don't need instruction from someone who has continually failed at the one task he was given," he said nonchalantly.

The general rose to the bait magnificently. "Only because you interfered!"

Endymion smirked. "You would have slaughtered them, and there is no honour in killing insects."

"You place too much value on humans," the general sneered. "It is not our place to care how they die, just that they do. We obey Queen Beryl, or have you forgotten that, _my Prince_?"

This got Endymion's attention, and the quill snapped between his fingers. How _dare_ he? "Have your petty schemes, but do not call me a traitor again," he warned in a low voice. He belatedly realised dark ink was running down his hand and fingers, and grabbed a silk cloth from his mahogany desk to wipe up the mess.

"I called you nothing," Kunzite said dismissively. "If you cannot handle an observation, it is no fault of my own."

"I am no traitor! My loyalty is to the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite. I am more a part of it than you could ever realise."

"Aren't you?" Kunzite smirked and Endymion felt his blood boil. "I saw you watching that girl," he said smoothly. "How distressed the Queen would be if she found out that her pet is lusting after a mere human."

"She has nothing to do with this!" he spat.

Kunzite's look was triumphant, and Endymion cursed his foolishness. "You think yourself too good for Queen Beryl? I should kill you now for the insult!"

"I am Prince of this realm!"

"Yet you disgrace yourself by consorting with humans. You stain the honour of the Kingdom itself with your childish obsessions." Kunzite stood behind his chair, and Endymion slowly turned around to face the general. The other man stood tall. "Your fascination with this human, it makes me wonder," he said.

Endymion ground his teeth. "What?"

"Is the Queen really not enough for you?"

Endymion laughed, and amusement replaced his cold rage. Kunzite was a fool. "Is that what bothers you, Kunzite?" he taunted. "Are you jealous that I can handle more than one woman? Or is it because your incompetence has finally caused your replacement?"

"I have too much respect for our Queen to even entertain such notions."

"No," Endymion said acidly. "You were only interested in your subordinates."

"Impudent upstart!" Kunzite barked.

"The Queen merely recognises all of my assets, Kunzite. I live to serve and please her ... in _all_ matters," he smirked in satisfaction. Endymion motioned the general's dismissal. "Now, if you're done here, I have work to do."

"I am not," Kunzite said stiffly. "I am required to report your progress to our Queen."

Endymion felt a headache coming on, and his patience with the general was wearing thin. "My task is to replicate the crystal's odd behaviour."

Kunzite gritted his teeth. "I'm aware of that," he snarled. "Have you formulated a plan?"

"Yes," he answered. "It's what I was working on before I was interrupted." Endymion watched dispassionately as frustration mounted in Kunzite's features and smirked. They were on orders not to come to physical blows, but the Queen had said nothing about verbal sparring. Childish, perhaps, but entertaining nonetheless.

"What is it?" the general bit out.

"It's simple, so perhaps even you could understand it, Kunzite. We merely send out youma as fodder until the crystal emerges again. When it does, I will be waiting and ready to trace it back to its source."

"Then what is taking you so long? It should not take this much time! Time, I might add, that the Queen is rapidly getting weary of granting you."

Endymion tried to ignore him. The Dark Kingdom had to come before his personal distaste of Kunzite. "The problem is deciding on which youma to use. Too powerful and the senshi will be eradicated before the _ginzuishou_ makes its appearance. Not powerful enough, and it may never come to their aid; and what of Sailor Moon? Should she come, there won't be an energy signature to trace!"

Kunzite looked thoughtful. "The last few battles she has not shown herself. The Queen believes she has either been disabled somehow, or that the senshi have sent her into hiding."

Endymion's first instinct was to distrust anything that came out of Kunzite's mouth, but logically he knew the other man would also put Beryl's orders first. "That will make it easier," he said grudgingly. "I have been working on calculations comparing the relative strength of the youma Echi to the rest of the youma present in the Dark Kingdom."

"And?"

"_And_, I have come close to finding a few candidates."

"See that you do. If this plan of yours fails the Queen may not punish you, but I will."

"I would like to see you try," he answered.

Endymion's fingers itched to conjure one of his black roses, but he held himself in check. Beryl had made it perfectly clear that killing each other would not be tolerated, and she could be so ... creative with her punishments. He had seen what she had made of Jadeite, after all. Warnings and second chances were almost unheard of in the Dark Kingdom, and Endymion was no fool to try her patience – even if he was her favourite.

Kunzite ignored Endymion's confident sneer and trailed along the prince's chamber, heedless of the suspicious glances the Prince sent his way. He caught sight of a small, white, carved stone rabbit partially hidden on one of Endymion's bookshelves, and smirked. He knew Endymion was obsessed with humans, but there was something about that certain girl that had enraptured the Prince. If the Queen had forbidden him from using corporal punishment to get Endymion's lessons across, perhaps there was a more subtle way.

"You must realise," Kunzite said as he fondled the little object, "that the Queen would not be opposed to allowing me a toy to entertain myself with. Who better than the girl her _Prince _has been... consorting with? What was her name again, Usagi? Mmmm, rabbit... it suits her well. Small and delicate. I wonder if she would last more than a day. I believe I could find out." He crushed the stone in his hands to dust, and with a throaty chuckle he disappeared.

Endymion jumped from his chair and unsheathed his sword, but Kunzite was gone before he could strike. "Damn it!" he swore. He pounded his free fist against the stone wall. His own recklessness had put a delicate and innocent girl in danger. Not just any human girl, but Usagi. Her smile; her kindness; her forgiving heart; her bravery; and her determination to protect her loved ones, all those things he had seen when the demon he released targeted her family.

She was everything that a human should be, someone to be protected and cherished in this dark and corrupted world he lived in. No, he could not fail. Kunzite would not be allowed to follow through on his threats. It would have to be Usagi or Sailor Moon, and the choice was easy. Endymion curled his lips in disgust. As much as he found Sailor Moon pitiful, she was nothing more than a power hungry, selfish brat! She dared oppose him from taking what was rightfully his, and by extension, the Queen's and the Dark Kingdom's itself: Earth.

Sailor Moon was no innocent. She would die, and Usagi, his bright-eyed little rabbit, would live free and unmolested. He would see to it.

xXx

Michiru stood back from her work and studied her canvas in disgust. The image – a still life in watercolour – was technically perfect, but it lacked emotion. To Michiru's critical eye it had as much depth as a small puddle, and equally as much substance. It was a waste of her talents, of the watercolours themselves, and she hated it.

"It's flawless," Tanaka-sensei, the art instructor, said behind her. "It also has no character, no soul."

She agreed with him on the first part, but Michiru felt that her teacher was an idiot. A bowl of fruit was a bowl of fruit, it did not have character, and most definitely did not have a soul. "Yes, sensei," she said, masking her irritation.

Her teacher frowned. "I had wanted you to branch out, to try something different. I had hoped that instead of just painting the bowl, you would put some thought into it and surprise me."

"I apologise for the disappointment, sensei."

Tanaka nodded. "How did you find the use of watercolour?"

Michiru closed her eyes. She preferred the deep cobalts, ultramarines, ceruleans, and violets only oil seemed to giver her. The dark colours of the turbulent sea were her trademark, and she had felt uncomfortable using the soft, cheery reds, yellows and browns required of her project. "It was an interesting learning experience," she said neutrally. It could have been worse, after all. Her assignment might have been to paint a sea cucumber.

"I had wanted you to try express yourself a little differently. Still lifes are not just about the subject of the painting."

Michiru knew this. The Dutch had used still lifes to enforce morality, to remind the populace of god and church through the symbols the objects in the painting represented. Michiru believed that art should be art; free of societal trappings and protocol. She flipped a lock of turquoise hair behind her ear. "I had thought this was an exercise in realism."

Her teacher sighed in defeat. "Thank you for humouring me, at least."

"Of course, sensei."

Tanaka glanced at the classroom clock. "School is almost over, clean up and you may go."

"Thank you."

Michiru always found a certain Zen in cleaning up paint. It wasn't the release painting or drawing usually gave her, but it came close. She put her wood palette in the classroom sink to soak in warm water while she methodically cleaned her brushes. They were her tools, her pride, and she always took expert care with them. First a soft tissue to wipe off the excess paint, and then a bath in lukewarm water to finish it off. When she finished, she rinsed off the palette, and left everything to dry in her designated area.

Michiru looked at her painting with her lips pursed and a frown on her face. As much as she wanted to destroy it, she left it on the easel to dry, but did not sign it before she left. Tanaka would have already graded it, and she did not want to be associated with it.

She delicately picked up her violin case in one hand, taking care not to disturb her beloved Stradivarius inside, and her school bag in the other. With any luck she would still be early to meet Usagi at her classroom, and if the girl hadn't gotten herself in detention again, they would walk home together. She glanced out the classroom window and noticed it looked chilly outside. She was glad to have brought her sweater.

"Excuse me," Michiru asked when she got to Usagi's home room, "does anyone know where I may find Tsukino Usagi?" Thirty pairs of eyes stared at her askance.

"Who wants to know?" a girl asked snootily.

Michiru narrowed her eyes. She did not like where this was heading. "Kaioh Michiru." The girl's eyes widened in surprise, and Michiru smirked.

"Maybe she got lost." The girl shrugged.

"I highly doubt that."

"If you have seen her test scores you wouldn't," the girl said snidely.

"I see," Michiru said coolly, "and you are?"

"Fukayama Akemi."

"Interesting that you would be one to talk about scores," she said. "I don't remember seeing a Fukayama Akemi anywhere near the top one hundred for your grade." A lie, but one with with a good chance of being correct. In Michiru's experience, only those who were ashamed of their own performance insulted that of others.

The blush on Fukayama's cheeks told her she was correct. "The bathroom," the girl stammered. "She asked to go to the bathroom right before the final bell."

"Thank you," Michiru said cordially, and left to find her errant friend.

Usagi was in the bathroom leaning against the wall and clutching onto a small, glittering gold music box attached to a gold necklace. Usagi didn't say anything, but Michiru could tell by her puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks that she had been crying.

"It's beautiful," Michiru said, referring to the melody that was playing. Indeed it was. The soft, haunting melody of the music box reminded Michiru of something, but she could not put her finger on what.

Usagi looked up and smiled shyly. "Thanks," she said softly. "Mamoru gave it to me." Usagi closed the box with a snap and clutched it in her hands. "It always cheers me up." She put the the gold chain around her neck, and the box sat on her chest; a talisman over her heart.

Michiru patiently watched Usagi fiddle with the music box. It was obvious she was upset, and Michiru could deduce why. Still, she did not want to push the girl into anything.

"I wish they liked me," Usagi mumbled while she rubbed her eyes.

"Your classmates?"

"I'm never smart enough, or brave enough ... or, or good enough! And I wish I knew what the stupid Pythagorean Formula is!"

Michiru wasn't certain what to say, she could only help with Usagi's academics. "Tutoring will help with your math," she said eventually.

"I've been trying! I wanted to make Mamoru proud when he comes back."

Michiru raised a delicate eyebrow. "Mamoru. The one who calls you Odango-Atama?"

Usagi stopped crying and a hesitant grin spread on her face. "Yeah, that's him. Jerk."

Judging by the way the little blonde's eyes lit up, Michiru knew that she did not mean the insult. "Well, let's do some studying then. I'll teach you the formula so you won't have to worry about that any more."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked hesitantly. "I'm a really slow learner and I don't want to bother you."

"Absolutely." Michiru smiled.

"Okay, but can we get something to eat first?" Usagi's stomach rumbled and the girl blushed. "I guess I'm a little hungrier than I thought."

Michiru smiled gently. "In that case, I believe some of my famous hot chocolate is in order."

Usagi looked at her wide eyed. "Is it really famous?"

Michiru laughed, "No, but we can pretend it is."

Usagi beamed. "I have cookies at the apartment!"

"Perfect!" Michiru smiled back. She reached into her school bag and put on her blue sweater."Come, we'll walk while you tell me how your art class was yesterday."

Usagi smiled even wider, and Michiru felt relieved. Something about seeing her friend melancholy went against every fibre of Michiru's being.

Several hours later, both Michiru and Usagi's stomachs were full, and Michiru was painstakingly trying to live up to her promise of teaching the small blonde math. Unfortunately, Usagi really was living up to her bad reputation.

"Soit's_ 'a__2__ + b__2__ = c__2__'_?" Usagi asked uncertainly.

"Exactly!" Michiru said proudly. "Do you understand?" she asked

"No," Usagi said dazedly. The girl blinked owlishly, and Michiru felt her irritation rise and then melt away. "I keep forgetting what '_a'_ and '_b' _and '_c'_ are!" she said glumly. "I told you I was a horrible student. Could you make another triangle thingy?"

Michiru smiled patiently. "Of course." She picked up her pencil and opened her notebook to a fresh sheet of paper. "It's all right. You'll get it eventually, you just have to keep practising."

"Okay, I promise," Usagi said solemnly.

"Good! Now why don't you draw your own diagram? Here," she flipped back to their previous exercises and tore out the page, "you can use this as a guide."

Usagi looked like she was going to pout, but the expression vanished as she strengthened her resolve. "You think it will help?"

"It couldn't..." Michiru stopped. She could hear the sea at the forefront of her thoughts like the pounding waves of a tsunami. It was a familiar call and as alluring as a siren. A youma had been summoned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just remembered something." She smiled reassuringly. Hearing the sea call to her, demanding her attention, Michiru made a show to check her watch. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I have violin lessons starting shortly. Is it all right if we continue this tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Usagi chirped.

"I apologise again, but I'm running late." She gathered her belongings and rushed out of the apartment, never noticing the blue sweater still laying on Usagi's chair.

Sailor Neptune watched the youma from the shadows. Instead of slaughtering it's victims, it was merely impaling the unfortunate humans with its long, skeletal fingers and stealing their energy. There was already a large number of unconscious bodies surrounding it, but none looked dead. It had appeared not too far from Usagi's apartment, and she was glad to know her friend was safe.

She stepped out of the shadows. "Deep Submerge!" The righteous fury of the sea itself ripped through the youma and it disintegrated. An easy fight, and for that Neptune was grateful.

"Michiru?" asked a voice behind her.

Sailor Neptune whipped around, ready for another attack. Instead she found Usagi, holding on to her forgotten sweater. She sighed. "You weren't supposed to find out," Neptune said dryly.

Usagi toyed with her fingers nervously. "I know. I'm sorry." She held out Michiru's forgotten sweater like a shield. "It's just that you forgot this. I followed you to give it back, but I saw that youma." Usagi threw her arms around Neptune, startling the older woman. "I was so worried about you!"

Neptune carefully pried herself out of Usagi's arms. "The youma didn't frighten you? Why?"

"I'm not supposed to tell," Usagi said petulantly.

Like she did with Impressionist paintings, Neptune stepped away from Usagi to study the complete picture. Her trained eyes took in every detail, every minutia of the physical Usagi. She could hear the sea in the back of her mind, urging her, roaring at her to remember, but the mist was still there, clouding her vision. And then it parted.

"You're Sailor Moon!" she gasped.

"Not any more," Usagi said sadly.

"I don't understand."

"The others said that I, that I was weak. Useless. I couldn't take care of myself and I was getting them hurt." Usagi smiled bravely. "It's true, I guess. So they took it away. My crystal and my broach."

Neptune frowned. "I have learnt that being a Sailor Senshi is part of your being, part of your soul. No one has the right to take that away and deny you that part of yourself." She gently grasped Usagi's chin in her hands and titled her head up to meet her eyes. "What they did was unforgivable," Neptune said with all the strength of the roaring sea behind her.

"No," Usagi said. She looked up, and Michiru could see a clarity in the blonde's eyes that almost overwhelmed her with its intensity. "They're my friends, they must have had a reason." The little blonde bit her lip and Neptune could see tears pooling in her eyes. "I trust them. If they thought it was best then it was."

Neptune just hugged her.


	6. Chapter 6

Penance

by faelyn leaf

6/14

Chapter Six

"So," Haruka asked, forcing herself to restrain from wincing, "what's the damage?"

Haruka was on the phone with her mechanic, Yoshi. She had crashed her bike at last week's race, and although she had walked away with only a few bruises and rips in her riding suit, her bike had looked like a lost cause. Normally, she liked to handle her own repairs, but Yoshi was excellent, better than her, and he knew what she wanted from her bike. Even if he did cost a small fortune.

"It's not as bad as it looked," Yoshi said. "Once I got all that mud off, it only needed some minor repair to the transmission. I also patched up a small fracture on the frame. Other than that, she's fine."

"How's the suspension?" she asked.

"Nice and tight, just the way you like it."

Haruka nodded approvingly. "You're my man, Yoshi."

"We couldn't do much about the brakes," Yoshi said apologetically. "To make the sort of difference you asked for we're going to have to replace them entirely."

Haruka frowned and went through her mental calendar. "How long?"

"I doubt the parts will arrive in the next two weeks."

She ran her free hand through her hair agitatedly. "There's not enough time to do that, the expert finals are next week. Besides," she grinned, "I'm not worried about stopping."

"I know." He sighed, and Haruka could almost see Yoshi frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You never are, and that's what worries me," he said.

She laughed. Yoshi meant well, but he was as bad as her aunt and uncle – when they bothered to pay attention. "You worry too much. You'll get wrinkles, and what woman wants a man in his twenties with wrinkles?"

"Believe me, Haruka, you're all the woman I can handle," he said dryly.

"You know you're the only man in my life, Yoshi."

"That's because you pay me," he deadpanned.

Haruka felt her cheeks heat, and awkwardly changed the subject. "Will she be ready for the finals?"

She could hear Yoshi try to cover up his own chuckling. Bastard. "Good as new. "

"Okay, I'll pick her up in a few days, Yoshi. Don't work too hard, I meant what I said about the wrinkles!" she said and hung up the phone.

For Haruka, motocross wasn't just a good time. It was a need, a hunger that she couldn't control. For a few glorious minutes, everything ceased to be, and her world condensed into a single point. She became the wind.

She also liked winning.

Haruka smirked. Most of her competition were amateurs at best, competing for the fun of it. They didn't care about keeping healthy and fit, and didn't seem to realise that their thigh muscles needed to be in good shape to control a two hundred pound motorbike. Haruka wouldn't let herself be called an amateur in anything and practised and trained as hard for her motocross as she would for Formula 1.

And that lead her back to her first love: track.

It was drizzling, but Haruka knew that it would soon turn to heavy rain. She thought about driving to the school, but that seemed redundant, and she always felt too hot to go directly indoors after practise anyway. She flipped up the hood of her sweater, and made her way to Mugen's track. It was one of the things that had originally drawn her to the school, the athletics department had the best equipment and facilities money could buy, and Haruka made use of them.

She felt something cold and wet hit her leg. Rain? She held her palm open and felt tiny splashes of water hit it. She grinned, and hoped it would storm some more. She liked the challenge.

There was something about running that excited Haruka, even as it calmed her whirlwind thoughts. Half of her felt the peace and stillness come to her mind as she focused on breathing and the aching of her limbs. She ignored the pain as always, it only meant she needed to get out more, and concentrated on the part of her that relished the feel of the wind in hair and the feel of the cold air against her skin. It made her come alive, leave everything behind. Only racing could beat this exhilaration.

As she made her laps around the track, Haruka frowned. The weather was bad, and it wasn't a usual day that her regular fans would come to watch her, but she could feel someone looking at her. Eyes that bored into her, trying to peek at her soul. She stopped on the pretence of catching her breath, bent down, and laid her hands on her knees.

Glancing up to look around, she saw a woman in a blue dress, with a black umbrella protecting her turquoise hair from the rain.

Of course, _she _would be there, watching her.

There was something about Michiru that she found compelling. There was no way Haruka could deny that. The other woman was delicate, beautiful, mysterious, and Haruka felt drawn to her. She always felt an overwhelming urge for intimacy when she was in reach of her, and Haruka hated herself for it. She didn't need or want anyone. Hadn't she proven that already? Her guardians — her aunt and uncle — had been in Europe for six months now, and she could count the number of times they had called her on one hand. Even before that when her parents had been alive she took care of herself. Always had. Always would.

It had been a very long time since she had let anyone that close. She refused to be hurt again, not with her dead parents, not with her aunt and uncle, and not with some woman she barely knew, even if there was some sort of connection. Michiru was an unknown that wanted something from her, to change her, to mould her, and Haruka resented that with every fibre of her being. She was herself, and didn't need anyone telling her differently.

She ignored the intense blue eyes staring at her, and continued her laps around the track.

The wind was already picking up. Haruka had always loved the powerful, almost violent gusts of wind that announced an oncoming storm. It felt as if it was with her, knew her, and that was intimacy she could understand. It didn't want to take anything from her, but offered its strength.

Finally she stopped, and stalked toward where her towel, and Michiru, waited for her. Her heart still pounded from the sprint, and cold drops of rain clung to her, making her chill. Still, she would not give in to that gaze. The icy rain dripped down her face and down her shirt, but she ignored it. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

Michiru blinked. "Nothing. And everything." She spoke softly, almost demurely. "It's taken me a long time to find you. I didn't know if you were the one at first, I only wanted to be certain."

"What for?" Michiru didn't say anything, and Haruka felt her temper snap. "Why are you so sure I'm the one you're looking for?" she demanded.

"The sea has its own way of speaking to those who will listen, Haruka."

"Yeah right, and the wind howls bedtime stories."

Michiru blinked, and a small smile graced her aristocratic features. Haruka fought the sudden urge to kiss her. "So it does," she said.

"Yeah, well, whatever you're selling, I don't want it."

Michiru started. "I'm offering you a past and a future." She looked solemn and Haruka could not help but believe her. "A destiny," she said quietly.

"I don't want them," Haruka said gruffly. "You can keep them."

"I wish I could." Michiru smiled sadly, and Haruka could only stare. "Here," Michiru said, "for my concert tomorrow." Michiru reached into her pocket and pressed a ticket into Haruka's hand. A lock of damp hair fell into Michiru's eyes at the sudden movement, and she gracefully swept it aside. "Come or not, the choice is yours."

Haruka was surprised. "A choice?"

Michiru smiled again, the same soft, sad one. Haruka mentally shrugged. It would not effect her. She didn't care. "Yes, one that was not granted to me. Or to the rest of us."

Haruka bit the inside of her lip, and stared at the slip of paper in her hand. The wind howled around her, and she felt, she knew, this was more than a free concert ticket. She looked up into Michiru's eyes. "Do you like your life now, or do you wish it hadn't changed?"

"Sometimes," she said softly. Haruka couldn't tell which question she was answering, but the other woman didn't elaborate. "I hope you'll come regardless."

Haruka studied her. A past and a future. Everything and nothing. Change or stagnation, and above all choices. She felt dizzy. "I don't know," she said said truthfully.

Michiru nodded, and Haruka noticed the serious look in her eyes was even more intense than usual. "I would be worried if you did; this is not something to take lightly. Think on it, I'll await your decision." She turned and walked away,

Haruka frowned, and mulled over her thoughts while she watched Michiru's retreating form. She didn't want a destiny or a new life. Yet ... "Hey! Michiru!" she shouted. The other woman whipped around with a startled expression on her face. Haruka grinned at her. "Formal wear?"

Michiru nodded, and Haruka saw a pleased expression on her face. Then like a gentle wave dancing in the wind, she turned back, and left Haruka alone and shivering in the rain.

xXx

Endymion looked at his notes with a grim smile on his face. If his calculations were correct, and they were always impeccable, there were several youma within the Dark Kingdom that would suit his purposes. So much the better that he wouldn't have to urge his Queen to create one specifically for the task; the Kingdom was rapidly being drained of energy and making one to serve as fodder would be a waste. Endymion did not like to be wasteful.

There had been several more battles between youma and senshi, and still Sailor Moon had not appeared. This also boded well for his plans. If the Princess had been sent into hiding, it would be a simple matter to corner her, kill her, then take the _ginzuishou. _Sailor Moon. How many times had he watched her get caught in one of Kunzite's petty schemes, only to flail helplessly and wait for rescue? His rescue?

Kunzite's threats against Usagi slammed to the forefront of his thoughts, and Endymion cursed his foolishness. Too many. Too many times had he helped the simpering Princess. If only he had ignored his damnable concious and Sailor Moon's pleading and ineptness, Usagi might be safe right now. He had put an innocent human at risk to keep his honour. Endymion would not allow himself to make the same mistake again. There would be no mercy or quarter given to his enemies. He was Endymion, Prince of the Dark Kingdom, and would start acting like it. Sailor Moon was indeed pathetic, but Usagi was worth the stain to his honour.

"Hard at work, I see." Endymion started, and looked up from his notes to see Kunzite standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "The Queen would like to remind you that you are out of time. She's been patient with you, but you have shown her nothing!"

"It's done," Endymion said nonplussed. "I can assign the youma at our Queen's leisure. The Princess can be hers tonight."

Kunzite snorted. "You are over confident, my _Prince_," he sneered. "You may have persuaded my Queen with your crude methods, but remember I am the greatest of the Generals for a reason! Fail and your little human pet will suffer."

Endymion did his best to sound cold, uncaring. He would not give Kunzite any more ammunition. "The plight of one human is not worth my consideration."

"Of course not." Kunzite smirked. "I was merely reminding you of our unfortunate little rabbit. I believe she will bring me a few hours of entertainment, at least." He bowed low and mockingly, and strode out of Endymion's chambers.

Endymion's fist instinct was to strike at the general with something; preferably the blade of his sword. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts. Kunzite was merely trying to throw him, and although he was loath to admit it, it worked. He had sworn to protect Usagi, and whether she knew it or not, no harm would come to her while he was still breathing. She was the perfect human, and he would allow nothing, not Kunzite, not even his Queen, to mar her. He would not fail.

Usagi was worth a hundred tarnishes to his honour, and even if it took as many times to kill Sailor Moon, so be it. The Princess stood in his way far to often, the threat to an innocent just made her death more immediate.

Endymion cast one last look through his notes and smiled. Oh yes, that would do nicely. His plan was flawless, and did not rely on exposing the senshi to their girlish vanities and weaknesses to succeed. He would out match and outwit them, then take what he wanted. Kunzite would not win, not this time, and not ever.

Darkness. Endymion preferred sending out youma when no stray humans would be around to distract him. He was perched in a tree, idly watching the battle before him in his Tuxedo Kamen guise, and twirling one of his black roses between his fingers. The senshi and youma were not his main concern, he was waiting the appearance of the _ginzuishou_, yet he found the Sailor's antics interesting. It was hard for him to imagine, but he felt something close to respect for his adversaries. They were fighting hard against his youma onslaught as were showing no sign of slowing down. He was... impressed.

"Shabon Spray!" he heard Mercury call.

He briefly wondered if they could keep their stamina, and if his calculations had been correct. He shook his head, dismissed the thought, and focused on the battle. His figures were never wrong.

"How many more of them are there?" Mars nearly screeched in frustration.

As many as it would take, Endymion thought to himself. The senshi had defeated eight youma so far, but his forces were starting to gain the upper hand. It would be only a matter of time. Two of his youma flanked the senshi; they had been ordered to cause panic, to keep the senshi scattered.

"Regroup!" Venus ordered, surprising him. She had seen right through his strategy. "We need to stay together, don't let them separate us!"

"Come on, guys! We can do better than this, it's only a few youma!" Endymion smirked. Jupiter, of course.

"There's too many of them!" Mercury cried. "I can't keep track of them all!"

"Cover her, Jupe!" Venus shouted. "Buy her time to use her computer!"

"Supreme Thunder!" Lightening hit the youma cornering Mercury in the back. "It's not enough!" Jupiter screamed.

He leaned forward in his tree, certain that he was getting close. The senshi were outnumbered and growing tired. It was only a matter of time before the _ginzuishou_ would make its appearance. He held Beryl's homing crystal in his hand and prepared himself.

"We need Sailor Moon!" one of the senshi shouted, but Endymion wasn't sure which one.

Instead, he was memorized. All he could do was watch in fascination. There, before him, was the _ginzuishou_. He held himself back from snatching it out of the air, and reminded himself he target was the Princess. Even without the crystal, she would be a threat.

White light enveloped Jupiter, and he peripherally heard her cry out. He was not paying attention to what she said. Couldn't. Silver light washed over him, cleansing him by burning him alive. It wasn't soft and sweet like he had imagined it to be, it was torture and agony, the death of his corrupted soul, and he instinctively drew his cape around him to block it out. He had no desire to turn into a miserable senshi sycophant or a slave of the Moon Princess. He was better than that. He was a Prince.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and only when he felt the power recede did he dare open them. The _ginzuishou_ was gone, and so were his youma. Burned alive from the energy, no doubt. He did not see where the ginzuishou had gone, but the black crystal in his hand pulsed with power. He had it. Sailor Moon was _his_.

He heard the senshi argue with each other, and mentally calculated his odds against them. Endymion smiled. It would be so easy to kill them all, they were weak, uncontrolled, and undisciplined. He would gain more favour with his Queen – but no. They had given him what he needed, and he was in a generous mood. He would let them live, for now.

There was no need to rush the capture and ultimate death of Sailor Moon. The black crystal Beryl had given him had already found the girl, all he would have to do is follow the beacon to her. Silently and unseen, he tipped his hat to the senshi. He slipped into the night leaving the arguing senshi behind him, and teleported back to the Dark Kingdom to report his findings.


	7. Chapter 7

Penance

by faelyn leaf

7/14

Chapter Seven

Michiru was beautiful, graceful, and moved with the subconscious confidence of someone solely focused on their task. Haruka couldn't tear her eyes off the stage, and instead, feigned indifference by taking a sip of her water. She drummed her fingers against the stem of her glass and concentrated on the music, not the performer. Or at least she tried to.

Haruka was familiar enough with classical pieces from her own piano lessons – forced on her by her parents – to recognise most of what Michiru was playing, but not all of it. And not this particular piece. She leaned closer to the stage, a puzzled frown on her face.

"She's brilliant, isn't she?" asked a woman in a black dress who sat at the table next to her. "Quite the prodigy, her parents must be proud. I heard she composed that one herself."

Haruka ignored the woman, and let the haunting notes of the music wash over her. Michiru was deeply focused, plucking the strings of her Stradivarius without thought or care to world. Her eyes were half closed in defiance to the outside, and nothing else caught her notice. Nothing else mattered. There was a yearning in the music, a hunger, and a want. Haruka was drawn in like a moth to a flame, and she found herself filled with desire. Haruka was reminded of the classical Greek myths: Michiru was a siren. A dangerous one at that.

For all Michiru's talk of change, of destiny, of a future, Haruka could not ignore the clench in her stomach. How long would it take her to be lost among those who couldn't resist the call? How long until Michiru shattered her own world. Haruka resisted the urge to groan. She was getting herself in too deep. What had happened to all her self made promises of being the lone wolf? Of being the predator and protector?

Gone as quickly as a bird in flight. Haruka swore. She'd known Michiru would ruin her as soon as Elza Gray introduced them. Didn't stop her from enrolling in Mugen, though. Probably wouldn't stop her from doing ... whatever it was Michiru wanted from her.

The music had stopped, and Michiru was taking her bow. Haruka willed herself to relax, and leaned back in the chair. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen soon. For better, and probably worse, she wanted to know what Michiru would offer her.

"How did you like the performance?" Michiru had all but glided up to Haruka, her womanly features enhanced by the blue silk dress she wore. She sat down at the table, and a waiter materialized with another glass of water.

"It was different." Michiru shot her an offended glare, and Haruka smiled sheepishly. "Good different, I mean."

Michiru raised her eyebrow. "Did you expect Moonlight Sonata, perhaps?"

Haruka smirked. "To pedestrian for you?"

Michiru smiled. "Extremely so. No, the last piece played I composed myself. _Zephyr_."

"_Zephyr_?" Haruka grinned. "Isn't that sort of –"

"Pretentious?" Michiru asked.

Haruka could swear she almost saw a mischievous glint in Michiru's eyes that matched perfectly with the slight smirk that pulled at the sides of her mouth. Haruka's heart hammered. "You said it, not me." She shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

"My father thought it would fit," Michiru said by way of explanation.

"You don't think so?"

"No. My father thinks many things, most of them untrue." Michiru's expression hardened, but it was gone so quickly Haruka thought she imagined it. "I thought you would enjoy the piece anyway, despite the bad name," she said. She took a sip of her own water, and Haruka watched her lick the drops off her lips. "It's why I chose it."

This startled Haruka. "You knew I'd come?"

"No, but I had a feeling you might."

"The sea again?" Haruka deadpanned.

Michiru laughed. "No, just my own intuition. You don't strike me as someone to stand in stagnant water, Haruka. You have the same needs I do, to move, to be free."

No. Never stagnant. Always moving, always reaching for the winds. It had been her own recklessness that brought her here. An impulse that she couldn't have ignored, although she desperately tried to. "Like the ocean," she said acidly.

"Like the sea." She nodded. "Like the wind."

Haruka smirked suddenly, and she found her foul mood evaporating as fast as it had come. "You're something else, Michiru, you really are."

"I try."

"So," Haruka said, "are you going to fill me in on what this little excursion is all about, or am I going to have to guess?"

Michiru smiled softly. "I've already told you what it is I offer. It's up to you to choose how you wish it to be."

"A destiny that I can turn away from?" she asked incredulously.

"There is always a choice, Haruka. Always."

"You've told me nothing to make my choice from! What about the things you want to take away?"

"You keep running away," Michiru said solemnly, wisely. "You run to loose yourself, but for what end? You can't escape yourself, or your life."

"I can try," she muttered darkly.

"It could not go on. That is what you would have to give up."

"So you offer me freedom by what ... taking it away?"

Michiru's mouth quirked into a small smile. "In a manner of speaking."

"What is it?"

"Who you are, what you can be."

"You've already mentioned destiny," Haruka said dryly. "You're not answering my questions."

"No, I suppose I'm not. I –" Michiru's face suddenly drained of colour. Her breath hitched, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked, alarmed. "What's going on?"

"Usagi!" she gasped. She stood up to leave. "I have to go, Haruka. I apologise, but I need to attend to something."

"How does this involve Usagi?"

"In every possible way."

"Is this what you've needed me for? To help you run to Usagi's rescue?" A slight hint of jealousy coiled in the pit of her stomach, but Haruka wasn't sure which girl she felt it for.

"Sailor Moon does tend to attract trouble." Haruka gasped, but Michiru ignored it. "I must go."

"Do you need me?"

"Do not make the choice unless you are ready for it, Haruka," Michiru warned. "Once you decide, it will be your life, your destiny. You cannot go back."

"No, only forward," she agreed. Michiru made to dash away, but Haruka caught her forearm. "Do you need me?"

"Yes."

"I'm going with you."

xXx

Endymion smiled confidently as he let the black beacon crystal direct him to Sailor Moon. The crystal was just a tool, far from sentient, but it sent an urgency through his system, and he could feel it pull him towards the Princess. It really was too easy. In a matter of hours Sailor Moon would be dead, the _ginzuishou_ would be in his hands, and the rest of the senshi would be scattered and easy prey.

He would have Kunzite grovelling before the day was done.

He had disguised himself as a human for the task, noticing that his Imperial armour would attract attention. He was on a scouting mission, after all, and it wouldn't do to attract the senshi. He wasn't the fool Kunzite was, and would not underestimate them. They were fierce warriors, and deserved to be treated with caution and respect. Kunzite's overconfidence had caused missions to fail over and over again, and Endymion would not allow himself to fall into the same trap. Kunzite was complacent and heavy handed where Endymion was shrewd and used the precision of a scalpel.

The streets of Tokyo were busy, but Endymion paid the crowd no heed. The humans had an instinctive reaction to his presence, and seemed to part for him. Subconsciously they knew who he was, that he was a man to be feared. The did not need to know that he found killing lesser creatures distasteful, that he wouldn't stain his honour with their blood. It was better to let them be fearful, to have them cowed thinking they were moments from death. They were easier to control that way.

Endymion had never given much thought about who the Princess was, or what she did when she wasn't being Sailor Moon. It simply hadn't interested him. She was the enemy, and Queen Beryl had spoken to him of how, a thousand years ago, she coveted her own power at the expense of Earth. At the expense of innocent, human lives – and that was something he could not tolerate. Still, if he had thought about it, he would have pictured her living in an opulent mansion, surrounded by servants and senshi.

Perhaps even a castle. He turned down the street corner – not, not going to school. The campus was enormous, and opulent to be sure, but still the Princess doing something so mundane, so, so_ human_ made him want to laugh. It had been a long time since he had been amused by something, but the Princess's life certainly called for it. Perhaps he would have to thank Kunzite for urging him on, after he had cut the man's tongue out for even suggesting that he would lay a hand on Usagi.

He could feel the crystal grow hot in his pocket; he was close. Very close. Every fibre of his being tensed in anticipation. He thoughtlessly conjured a black rose. A gift for the Princess, he sneered. From one royal to another. It was only fitting.

Endymion made his way onto the school grounds, and partly hid himself underneath the shade of a tree. Content he would not be seen from his vantage point, he decided to let the Princess come to him. After all, his plans for her had taken weeks to complete; it was only fair for her to meet him at least part of the way.

The school bell rang, and again, Endymion fought to keep from laughing. The Princess was simply a mere school girl – well, his escapades with her should have taught him that by now. He really shouldn't be surprised.

He was pulled out of his musings by a voice as familiar as his own. "Okay, Michiru, have fun at your concert!"

No.

He turned to the sound of the voice and saw a young girl waving frantically at her friend only a few feet away. A short, blue eyed, happy school girl, with a face framed by impossibly long blonde pigtails.

No, he thought. _No_.

At once he felt the blood drain from his face and his heart race. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be! Oh, but there she was smiling joyfully after her friend, and all but skipping away from the school.

She had deceived him. She had betrayed him!

He did not need to look at the crystal. He knew. Of course it would be her, he mused bitterly to himself. He crushed the rose his his hands and sent the petals flying into the wind. Before he knew what he was doing, he was following her.

She would pay dearly for this humiliation.

He watched her from a distance, not looking, not even breathing at anything else. If she felt him she gave no notice, but continued to bounce happily along, merry from being set free from school. Endymion felt his blood boil. Still, he forced himself and refrained from making his move.

When she made her way home and into her apartment, he teleported himself to her balcony and peered in through the open curtains. He saw her make herself a modest meal, do her homework, and get tutored by a ... a cat?

A cat. A talking, sentient cat. His little rabbit, his treacherous little rabbit, was full of surprises, wasn't she?

He ignored the beast and concentrated on Usagi. It had been several hours already, and her incessant, perky chattering had not stopped. How was it possible she was the same brave girl from the lake? The one he had seen as the best humanity had to offer? Had she been lying to him then, too? How could he have allowed himself to lust after her? His hands clenched into fists, and he punched the outside building's wall. He had had enough.

Endymion willed his armour back on, and stormed through the unlocked balcony door. Usagi gasped, but he ignored her. "I'm tired of this game," he said, and reached for her.

She squirmed out of his reach. "Why are you here?"

"I would think that obvious, _Princess_."

"I'm not, I'm not – "

"Of course you are! What fool do you take me for?"

He went to reach for her again, when a patch of black fur stepped in front of him. "Get away from her!" the cat ordered. "I'll rip your throat out!"

"Luna, no! Please stop!" Usagi begged.

She was ignored, and the animal snarled at him. She extended her claws and made to jump at him, but he backhanded the creature before she got close. He sent her flying across the room, and she hit a lamp. She did not get up.

"Luna!" the Princess shrieked.

"She was your last line of defence, little Princess? A cat?"

She glanced wide eyed to where the animal lay motionless. "Luna? Luna get up!"

The cat did not respond, and Endymion smirked. "Now we are alone. Finally."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You have two things I want," he said icily. He moved to grab her wrists, but she stepped back.

"The crystal?" she asked.

"That's one."

"And ... and the other?"

He could tell she was afraid, terrified. Good. He knew he should feel ashamed of himself, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but satisfaction underneath his rage. His impulse to protect lesser creatures did not extend to those that betrayed him. "Your life."

"Mamoru?" she cried.

"Give me the _ginzuishou_."

"I don't have it!" She looked at him, and even through the fear, he could see defiance in her eyes. " And, and, even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you!"

"Give it to me!"

"I don't have it!"

Tears welled in her eyes and Endymion's eyes flashed. How dare she, how dare she act innocent? She had betrayed him! "Don't you lie to me," he hissed.

She sank to her knees, and bowed her head. "I don't have it," she cried softly. "I promise I don't have it." She looked up and stared into his eyes. "Mamoru, please believe me!"

"Transform," he said coolly.

"What?" she said softly, unbelievingly.

He picked her up one handed by the throat. "Turn yourself into Sailor Moon!"

Usagi thrashed against him. She kicked and punched and hit, but he ignored her feeble resistance and held firm. "Let go of me," she rasped when she finally exhausted herself. "_Please_."

She was almost limp in is grasp. "Transform," he said again and increased the pressure.

She looked at him wide eyed and horrified. Even as she struggled for breath, large tear drops rolled down her pallid face. Endymion released his grip and threw her into the wall. She landed with a sickening thud; a gold locket fell from her shirt, and skittered across the floor. Endymion momentarily hated himself.

"Mamoru," she moaned.

The spell of self loathing broke. "No," he said. "No Mamoru." He strode over to where she lay a crumpled heap on the floor and stood over her. He knelt down and lifted her chin up so she would meet his eyes. She hadn't stopped crying. "No Mamoru," he repeated. "Just me. Only me."

"Mam ... Endymion why are you doing this?" she whispered hoarsely. "You used to protect me."

He smiled unpleasantly. So, she had finally called him by his real name. He wondered what that meant, and found that he couldn't bring himself to care. "Stand up!" he ordered.

"I thought you loved me."

Endymion stepped back as if she physically burned him. He had, damn it. He _had_. And look where it had gotten him! The guileless Sailor Moon had been able to make a mockery of him. His eyes glinted dangerously. "That was before you lied to me. I will not be made a fool twice. Not by you, not by anyone."

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to lie to you."

They were going in circles, and Endymion felt his temples begin to throb. "Stand up," he said coldly. "Stand up and transform."

"Why?"

"I will not kill you while you are defenceless. Not even you deserve to be slaughtered like that."

"Mamoru, this isn't you!"

"I am not Mamoru!" He should have found this man Mamoru, and killed him long ago. Perhaps that would stop the comparisons she had between them.

"Endymion, then." She looked up at him with her blue eyes and he momentarily felt dazed. She had finally stopped crying. "I am not going to fight you, Endymion. I, I love you!"

"Stop lying!" he raged. Then in a calmer voice he said. "If you will not defend yourself, I can cut you down just as easily."

"Endymion this isn't you!"

"You don't know anything," he spat. Everything felt white hot and he could see everything in perfect clarity. He drew his sword, and pointed it at her pale throat. It was already blooming with purple bruises the size of his fingers. "I gave you the chance to die with honour, with dignity."

He moved to strike.

"Deep Submerge!"

"No!" Usagi cried. "Don't hurt him!"

"World Shaking!"

Endymion lifted his head in time to see two new senshi before he was blasted away from Usagi.

"Get away from her!" the one in yellow said. "I'll kill you if you touch her!"

His eyes widened; there had been no reports of other senshi! "Who are you?" he demanded, then thought better of it. "It doesn't matter," he snarled. "Enough of this! He conjured two of his roses and threw them at each senshi. As soon as they touched, it bound them in razor sharp thorns. They couldn't move.

"Usagi!" they both wailed.

Usagi had managed to dodge around him while he had been occupied, and now held the gold locket out he had seen before. "I don't have the _ginzuishou_, but I can still try to free you, Mamoru."

"What lunacy is this?"

"Remember, Endymion. Please remember. You gave me this!"

"I did no such thing!" he shouted. Even as he said it, he knew that it wasn't true. The locket felt eerily familiar to him. He had seen it before.

"You did," she insisted. The other senshi were speaking, but he found that he couldn't pay attention. The only thing that mattered was the sound of Usagi's voice. He wondered if she was putting some sort of spell on him, and found he didn't care. "Please remember. You gave it to me and said a princess had given it to you a long, long time ago." She smiled through fresh tears. "That princess ... it was me."

She looked so trusting, so vulnerable that some of his rage subsided. He felt tired, groggy. He gazed into her trusting, innocent eyes. "I don't remember," he admitted.

"I know," she whispered. "It's okay. Just trust me this one last time, please?"

He nodded, and dumbly touched the locket.

It _burned_. It was worse than the power of the _ginzuishou_ the day before, and he felt like his flesh was on fire. He couldn't think, couldn't move. All he knew was pain. Silver energy poured through him, leaving the dark energy no quarter to escape. It seeped through his skin and went into his marrow, seared away the dark energy from his soul, and left him in ruins. It was salvation and destruction, and all he knew was that it was going to burn him alive. He was going to die.

And then, just as suddenly, it stopped. His body was unable to hold him up any longer, and he collapsed onto the hard, unforgiving floor.

"Odango?" Usagi was the first thing Mamoru saw, and he reached out his hand to her. He smiled crookedly. "Your hair's still the same." He closed his eyes. He felt so tired, so drained. He couldn't remember why he was here, but it didn't seem to matter. He had finally found her again.

"I'm here, Mamoru." she whispered. "I'm here, and so are you."

A voice he didn't recognise seemed to echo around him. He heard someone say, "I was right, the wind does howl bedtime stories." Then he finally lost consciousness and drifted off to disturbing dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Penance

by faelyn leaf

8/14

Chapter Eight

"So that's him, huh? The famous Mamoru?"

Usagi looked up from where she was cradling Mamoru's head in her lap. Haruka – both she and Michiru had de-transformed – was looking down at her curiously, and Usagi didn't understand why. "Yes," she said softly, even as she smiled brilliantly. "Yes, this is him." Even if Luna was still hurt, it was hard not to be happy. She had Mamoru back! Her Prince was with her again!

"Must be one hell of a guy," her friend said dryly.

Usagi frowned. She looked back down at Mamoru, and absent-mindedly ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair. Why didn't Haruka seem happy for her? "He is!" she assured her friend vehemently. She titled her chin up and looked into Haruka's eyes. "He always protected me, even when he hated Sailor Moon."

"You_ are_ Sailor Moon," Michiru said, emerging from the bedroom doorway. After Mamoru had collapsed, Michiru had scooped up Luna and taken her into the bedroom to rest.

Usagi bit her lip. "How's Luna?"

Michiru smiled tentatively. "Your guardian will be fine, she's just sleeping off the concussion."

"He hurt her badly, didn't he?"

Michiru didn't mince words. "Yes."

Usagi nodded and rubbed her throat with her free hand. It was tender, raw, and stung when she touched it. It was probably going to bruise really badly. "He's going to hate himself when he wakes up," she said morosely.

Haruka frowned. "Maybe."

Usagi gasped. "He didn't mean to do it, any of it! It wasn't him!"

"We know, Usagi," Michiru said soothingly. "We just aren't certain that your Mamoru has really returned. That all this," she motioned her hand to encompass the ransacked apartment, "wasn't subterfuge."

"Superfuge?"

Haruka grinned weakly and ruffled Usagi's hair. "_Subterfuge_. It means that we want to make sure he's not just pretending to be well again."

"Oh." Usagi blinked. "Why would he want do do that?"

Michiru and Haruka glanced at each other, but it was Haruka who answered. "To get close to you. Finish what he started," she said darkly.

Usagi's eyes widened. "You think I wouldn't know the difference?" she asked, hurt.

"You're very trusting," Michiru said delicately. "Under the right circumstances, such a plan could work."

No! Usagi thought, horrified. She fought down both the sudden panic in her chest and the tears that pooled in the back on her eyes. They didn't understand how much the Dark Kingdom had changed him. They'd brainwashed him! She couldn't believe what they were saying, she couldn't! "I, I don't think he would do that. Mamoru doesn't lie!"

"Mamoru might not, but you have said yourself that man who serves as the Dark Kingdom's agent isn't him."

"Endymion doesn't lie, either." Usagi said petulantly. "He's too noble for that. Why won't you believe me?"

"We do," Michiru said.

"It' just – he hurt you, Odango." Haruka ran her hand through her hair. "Endymion doesn't seem like the most stable guy in the world. If he's still under their control when he wakes up, who knows what he''ll do? We just want to make sure you're safe with him."

"They brainwashed him!" she shrieked, and this time the tears did fall. "I finally found him. I found him and they took him away." She looked up at her friends with red, puffy eyes. "I'm not letting him go again!"

"How can you be so certain?" asked Michiru.

Usagi bit her lip nervously. "I know him."

"That's not enough," Haruka said.

Usagi felt more tears fall, and watched as they ran down her cheeks and splashed in Mamoru's hair. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, he couldn't still be on the Dark Kingdom's side! Why was this so hard? He was her protector, her Prince, she would know if he wasn't Mamoru, wouldn't she? "What would be enough, then?"

"I don't know," Haruka sighed.

More than anything, Usagi wished for Rei. Rei would be able to see if there was dark energy left in Mamoru with those weird powers of hers. As it was, Usagi didn't know what to do. "Trust me?" she asked.

"Usagi," Michiru sighed, "we are not trying to be your enemy. We're just worried."

Usagi lifted her hand from Mamoru's hair and nervously toyed with her fingers. "I think if he really was still Endymion, we'd already be dead," she said quietly.

"That's not exactly reassuring, Odango."

Usagi shrugged, but was saved from having to answer when she felt Mamoru's head move in her lap. He opened his dark blue eyes and Usagi stared into them. "Mamoru?" she asked hesitantly.

"Usagi," he breathed. He reached his hand up, and she grasped it with her own. His fingers were cold, but she didn't care. "I thought this was another dream."

Usagi shook her head. "No. You're really back!"

He dropped his hand from hers, and studied his palms. "It wasn't a dream," he said, slightly bewildered. "I did ... I did all those things."

"You did," Michiru said, and Usagi glared at her.

Mamoru didn't notice. He clenched his hands into fists. "I see," he said.

He looked up into Usagi's eyes and her heart melted. "Don't worry," she said. "It's all over now." She smiled. He looked away from her, and Usagi felt fear bloom inside her. "I'm sorry I hurt you!" she blurted out.

"What?" he asked, looking startled.

"You looked like you were in so much pain." Usagi nibbled on her bottom lip. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but when you touched the locket I couldn't stop it!"

"Don't be sorry; never be sorry for that," he said firmly. He grasped her chin gently and Usagi blushed when he made her look deeply into his eyes. "Don't apologise to me for any moment of pain, not when I've been hurting you for weeks."

"O-okay," Usagi said shakily.

Mamoru nodded.

"I guess he really is back to normal," Haruka said.

Usagi didn't even want to give her an 'I told you so'. She suddenly felt very tired and drained. With the adrenaline gone, her head felt like cotton, but she had so many things to do. Mamoru needed to be settled in, and Motoki would be so happy that she had found him when she called, and she needed to check up on Luna ... Just thinking about it all made her yawn loudly.

"Getting sleepy?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, but there's a lot to do, and ..." Usagi tried to wiggle her feet underneath Mamoru's weight, but made a face. "And you're too heavy, Mamoru. You're making my legs fall asleep."

Mamoru blushed as he seemed to realise the position he was in. He quickly got to his feet, even though his body protested every move. He mumbled an apology, but Usagi was too busy trying to coax circulation back in her legs to pay attention.

"I think it's time for the children to go to bed," Haruka said.

"I agree," said Michiru. "They both look like they could use it."

"I have to call Motoki first. I promised I would!"

"Motoki?" Mamoru asked with surprise. "Why?"

Usagi smiled shyly. "He'll be so glad to see you!" Mamoru frowned in confusion and Usagi hastened to explain. "He was worried about you. I couldn't tell him what really happened, you know? So he thinks that you're going through, um, another rough patch." At Mamoru's thunderous expression she quickly amended, "Please don't be angry!" she pleaded. "It's been more than two months and he's so worried! He just wanted to make sure you're okay!"

Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay," he sighed. "Okay. Ask him to bring some clothes and toiletries from my apartment, too." Usagi frowned. "He has the spare key."

Usagi went to dial Motoki's number and watched Michiru and Haruka help Mamoru into the bedroom. He must be really hurt, she realised with a flash of guilt; he was having trouble walking and her friends had to support him. When Motoki answered, she thought quickly and explained that she'd found Mamoru and convinced him to stay with her. If Motoki thought it was strange, he said nothing of it, just copied down her address and promised he'd visit tomorrow with a bag of Mamoru's clothing.

"All done?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah," Usagi yawned. "Motoki said he'd come tomorrow."

"Good," Haruka said. "Michiru and I decided to stay over, make sure nothing happens while you two get some rest."

"Thanks," Usagi said softly.

"No problem, Odango. There's still some space on the bed, why don't you go lay down?"

Usagi smiled gratefully, but then pouted. "Who'd have thought my first time in bed with him would be like this?" she groused.

Haruka frowned. "You've thought about being in bed with him?"

Usagi felt her cheeks burn. "Um," she said. Her friends stared at her, and she could feel her cheeks grow hotter under their scrutiny. Haruka shook her head and Michiru hid a smile behind her hand. "I think I'll just go to bed now."

"Have fun," Haruka smirked. "You watch over Sleeping Beauty there, and we'll call you when your friend gets here."

Usagi giggled. "Sleeping Beauty's good, but I think I'll call him Mamo-chan instead."

"I'm sure he'll love that."

"You think?"

"Of course," Haruka said with a straight face.

Usagi beamed. "Night, Haruka, night Michiru."

"Goodnight, Usagi," they echoed, as Usagi hopped into bed and snuggled beside Mamoru.

She was almost asleep when she heard Haruka's voice from behind the closed door. "So, Michiru," she said, "want to tell me the deal with the talking cat?"

xXx

Beryl knelt in supplication at the foot of the crystal which held Queen Metallia's conciousness. While her own throne room was of darkest obsidian, Metallia's room was made of strange colours that could almost be called reds and oranges, if they had been natural to Earth's dimension. It was a small reminder of her Queen's power, and Beryl could almost find a small measure of peace in this chamber. She was in the presence of something greater than even herself.

Endymion had been torn from her, snatched away from her by the whore of a Moon Princess. There had been no doubt in what happened: Beryl had felt the power of the _ginzuishou_ burn away everything that had made Endymion hers. The dark energy that she had so carefully poured into his body and soul was lost along with her connection to him, incinerated away in the Princess's quest for purity. The pain had been second hand for her, dulled and muted, but even so it had been almost unbearable. Even now, hours later, she was left reeling from it, and her skin felt raw, blistered, and almost too hot to touch.

It had left her only one recourse, and bowing before her Queen was it. "My Queen," Beryl said, "Endymion has been lost to us."

Metallia was no human, and was higher than any creature even in the Dark Kingdom. To say she spoke would be blasphemy of the highest order, but Beryl had no other word to describe it. "I have known since I first felt the energy sustaining him return to me. You have failed," Queen Metallia said. Her voice both filled Beryl's ears and drove into her soul. It was exquisite pleasure and harrowing agony. It was the power of a deity, and every time she heard it, Beryl knew she had chosen the right side all those aeons ago."You have failed me! Both the _ginzuishou_ and Endymion have slipped from your grasp! "

"It was the Princess, my Queen, she –"

"Silence! The Earth Prince was to have been my vessel!"

Beryl frowned. This was new to her, and had not been a part of her original plans. Endymion had been her consort, and had filled the role most admirably. It was the reason why she had brought him to her side, after all. "Your vessel, my Queen?"

"A host. An extension of myself in your dimension, used to carry out my will. I would have filled him with my essence and burned away his humanity as surely as Serenity burned away my energy."

"You would have left him a shell? He was to have been mine!"

"Nothing is yours, Beryl. _Nothing_. I have given you everything that you have, and I will take it away at my leisure."

"I swore that I would not allow him back in Serenity's clutches. I will kill him if he cannot be returned to us!"

"You will not harm him! The Earth Prince is the only one strong enough to contain even a fraction of my consciousness. We need him if I am to succeed."

Beryl clenched her hands into fists, but she dared not show more insolence than she already had. Metallia's will was absolute, and it was only through her grace that Beryl existed at all. She wanted Endymion to be hers, but she desired to live even more. "Yes, my Queen," she said.

"Find him!" Metallia ordered. "Find him or your unworthy self will be the one to take his place!"

"Yes, my Queen," Beryl seethed.

The crystal shimmered a final time then was silent. Beryl took it as her dismissal and summoned Kunzite to her.

The General bowed low before her, and Beryl smirked; her feeling of powerlessness temporarily forgotten. If he showed any discomfort at being in Metallia's chambers, he showed no sign of it. "My Queen," he said neutrally, "you wished to see me?"

"I have a new assignment for you, Kunzite."

Kunzite folded his arms across his chest. A posture of defiance she would allow – for now. "As you know, my Queen, preparations are being made for the final assault on Earth. The army must be made ready! If they are not, the senshi will still be able to defeat us."

Beryl raised her eyebrow. "How can they be defeated if you have trained them personally, Kunzite?" she purred. The General narrowed his eyes, but wisely did not speak. "The youma will be ready, but Queen Metallia has set me, _you_, on a task she deems of far greater importance."

"My Queen?"

"Endymion –"

"I knew he would betray us!" Kunzite snarled. "I should have killed him while I had the chance! Instead I let him walk free and disgrace us all!"

"Silence!" Beryl ordered. "It has never been your place to discipline him."

"We were foolish to think he would stay under our control!"

"Enough!" Beryl hissed. "Learn your place, Kunzite."

Kunzite's jaw clenched, but otherwise he remained silent. Beryl went on to relay their new orders. "It appears that the Princess was able to undermine our power over him. She was able to release him from Metallia's power before she was within his grasp to destroy."

"And the _ginzuishou_?"

"Presumably with the Princess."

There was still tension in his stance, and his anger had not dissipated. Good, Beryl thought. It would serve him well against Serenity. "What would you have me do, my Queen?"

"Queen Metallia needs Endymion alive for her own personal uses."

Kunzite frowned sharply. "Aside from throwing flowers and sweeping humans out of danger, I can't imagine he would be of any use to the Dark Kingdom."

"Our Queen sees otherwise," Beryl said icily. "It would not behove you to question her orders. In this case it is not Endymion's mind she is as concerned with, rather his body. She has decided he is to be her earthly vessel."

"She needs him, yet he is not to be returned to you?"

"No."

"And your orders, my Lady Beryl?"

"The energy of the _ginzuishou_ is still harmful to Queen Metallia and to the Dark Kingdom itself. It must be brought to us so that it can be neutralised."

"It cannot be used as a tool?"

"No," Beryl said forcefully. The pain of only a few hours ago was still fresh in her mind. In truth, she did not want to be near the damnable thing again. "It is too powerful, too pure. It would burn us all to ash."

Kunzite nodded. "I understand, my Queen."

"Good. Find Endymion. Find the _ginzuishou_, and bring them both back unharmed and intact. Do you understand me, Kunzite?"

"Yes, my Queen. What of the Princess."

"Kill her. I want her dead, Kunzite. She has ruined everything for us too many times."

Kunzite nodded, and a small smile formed on his lips. Beryl knew that expression only too well. "Your will shall be done, my Queen."

"See to it. Now go!"

Beryl made her way back to her own chambers. Her bed was cold, but she paid it no heed. She would get Endymion back, and even if he transformed into a tool of Metallia's will – well wasn't that what they all were?


	9. Chapter 9

Penance

by faelyn leaf

9/14

Chapter Nine

The meeting at the shrine was even quieter than usual. As the silence dragged on, Rei allowed her mind to wander. The Dark Kingdom had been quiet since the ambush two nights ago, but the attack was fresh on their minds. It didn't make any sense. They should be dead – it wouldn't have taken much, not in the shape they had been in, so why weren't they?

Rei frowned as she sipped on her tea. That shadow she had spotted during the battle, had it really been Mamoru? She couldn't be sure, all she had seen was a flash of red, but it it was him, why hadn't he finished them off then and there? Was he after something? She traced her fingers around the rim of her cup absent-mindedly. As always the thought of Mamoru made her a little wistful. Men were ruled by their base emotions, she had learnt that from her father, grandfather, and Kaidou. From them, she had also learnt that men were never to be trusted, but Mamoru had been better than most. She had almost ...

Rei blinked. He would have been good for Usagi.

That was not the only reason she felt on edge and wary. Something had happened last night, Phobos and Deimos seemed to be calm, but Rei could sense something just outside her vision. It unnerved her, she hated to be kept in the dark.

"Maybe they've given up?" suggested Makoto, breaking the silence.

"Doubtful," Ami said, shaking her hair. "I've been looking through the data collected from the last battle and the Dark Kingdom could have easily finished it right then and there."

Makoto opened her mouth to protest, but Ami shrugged a little too helplessly and it kept her quiet.

"So we lucked in," Minako said.

Ami squeezed her eyes shut. "Out," she sighed.

"In, out, what's the difference?" Minako tried to smile, but the expression was forced and they all fell silent again.

Rei looked at her friends apprehensively. The past month had been hard on all of them, but it was now starting to show. Outwardly everyone looked tired and drawn out, and inwardly they were starting to fray around the edges. Without Usagi, they were senshi with nothing to protect but Earth itself. Without the cats, they had to figure out how to do that on their own. She briefly wondered what they had done to deserve this kind of karma. The words 'betrayal', 'treason', and 'sin' came to the forefront of her thoughts before she dropped the train of thought.

"I don't think it was luck, either," Rei said, more to deride herself than anything.

"You said you may have seen something that night?" Ami prompted.

Rei put down her tea cup. "I'm not sure," she said honestly. "I thought it could have been Mamoru, but it might have been –"

"Wishful thinking?" Minako jabbed.

Rei shot her a glare. "It might have been nothing." She shrugged. "It was just a shadow."

"It wasn't just luck we survived," Ami said forcefully. "If Mamoru was there," she nodded to Rei, "that would make it even more unlikely. Perhaps the ambush was nothing more than a simple distraction,"she asked speculatively, mulling over her thoughts. She frowned, obviously not liking the idea that was coming to her. "It's possible they wanted to track the _ginzuishou's_ energy signal, but –"

"No way," Makoto said, catching onto Ami's line of reasoning. "Usagi's all snuggled up tight with Luna. They haven't found her."

Rei agreed and said as much. "I would have sensed something like that." The fire hadn't been as forthcoming as it usually was, but it would have told her if anything was wrong with Usagi. She would have known.

"Ami hid her too well." Makoto grinned.

The rest of them smiled tentatively.

"I wish Artemis was here," Minako said, staring morosely at the the floor. She looked up at them, and Rei felt a twinge of guilt; they hadn't helped her look for Artemis in weeks. "That damn cat never keeps his mouth shut," Minako went on, "but at least he always had a plan."

"Minako," Ami said cautiously, and worried at her lip, "have you thought that he might be ..." she trailed off.

"He's not dead."

"Minako," Ami said reasonably, "we aren't saying that. We just want you to be prepared for that particular eventuality." She winced, and Rei knew she wanted to take the words back as soon as she said them.

"He'd not dead!" Minako said forcefully. "I'd know if he was," she sniffled in a softer voice.

"Of course he's not." Makoto put a soothing arm around Minako's shoulders. "Don't worry, Minako, we'll find him."

Minako nodded. "He better not have taken that Caribbean vacation he's always threatening," she muttered crossly, and wiped a tear from her eye. "At least not without me. I need a tan, and the only thing he'd use a beach for is a giant litter box."

Rei found herself smiling, a real one this time. "It's better than him trying to pick up a date."

"You're right." Minako smiled wickedly. "Maybe I should get him fixed when he comes home. Wouldn't have to worry about surprise kittens then."

"I'm sure he would pay child support!" Ami fretted.

"Artemis?" Minako asked incredulously. "He'd be a deadbeat. He has no money, and who'd want to hire a cat?"

"Besides, Luna'd beat him to death," Makoto added.

The three of them chuckled, and Ami turned a delicate shade of pink.

"So what do we without him?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know," Minako said, defeated. "Never wanted to put myself in his paws before."

"We'll have to think of something on our own." Rei said, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah," Makoto said. "We're senshi, we can do this ourselves! It's what we're born to do."

"Rei," Ami asked suddenly, "what does it mean if you really had seen Mamoru?"

Rei had no answer. She could only wish she did.

xXx

Mamoru woke up with a thundering heart and racing pulse. He couldn't remember where he was, and even before he opened his eyes, everything seemed wrong, _off_. He tried to concentrate on breathing, and once the panic receded, he felt around the bed. Still, he didn't dare open his eyes.

He felt something tickle his face. It was soft and smelt like strawberries; hair? He cracked open his eyes. There was a body beside him. Warm, soft, and tucked under pink and white cotton sheets.

No, he thought. No. Not again. He hadn't. Not Beryl.

Beryl was cold, he reminded himself with a shudder, like a serpent. She smelt like death, like decay, not strawberry shampoo. Her sheets were black silk, and she, she ...

He slammed his eyes shut again, and pounded a fist into the bed.

The body mewled in its sleep, high and girlish, and he felt it roll over to face him. He flinched, but instead of reaching and grabbing him, he felt a gentle tug on his arm, and someone settle into the crook of it. He breathed out. It felt ... peaceful. He opened his eyes and looked down at the sleeping girl. Impossibly long blonde hair, aristocratic nose, pink little mouth. Mamoru rubbed his eyes and almost laughed aloud. Usagi, he realised, and relief flooded him. He smiled crookedly. Odango.

His Princess. His saviour. The one he had tried to protect. The one had tried to destroy.

He gasped, and almost wrenched himself from the bed. He forced himself to calm down instead, mindful of the sleeping girl cradled against him. He ran his shaking hand through his hair. How could she trust him after what he had done? How could he trust himself?

He gently pried Usagi from his arm and sat up. White hot pain surged through his chest at the sudden movement and it sent him doubling back onto the bed. He dimly recalled Usagi's two new senshi friends carrying him to bed, and how much moving had hurt the night before. Usually his Tuxedo Kamen powers would have healed any wounds by now; it made him wonder if he should be worried about broken ribs. Did breathing hurt? A little, but not too much. It was nothing he couldn't handle.

He frowned, dismissed the thought, and with a grunt tried to stand again. He ignored the violent protest of his chest, and walked carefully out of the bedroom. Broken rib or not, he did not have two months to wait while it healed. He would simply make due, and it wasn't as if he didn't deserve it.

"Well, well. Sleeping Beauty's up already," a cold, hard voice said suddenly.

Mamoru started, and looked around wide-eyed. In his musings, he hadn't even noticed the other two women in the apartment. He recognised the voice of one of the senshi from last night. She'd obviously de-transformed at some point and was wearing a rumpled black ... tuxedo? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Haru-something, wasn't?

"Haruka," she said by introduction, and stuck out her hand in a Western style greeting.

He took it, and despite the pain didn't allow himself to flinch. "Chiba ..." he gasped for breath. When had talking become this hard? "Chiba Mamoru," he said again, more forcefully.

"Oh we've heard _all_ about you," Haruka grinned eerily and Mamoru found himself taking a few steps back. "Haven't we, Michiru?"

Michiru raised her eyebrow, but Mamoru had the distinct impression she was trying not to smirk. "Indeed we have," she said evenly.

A knock at the door saved him from an answer. Haruka went to open it, and Motoki stepped inside carrying a familiar duffel bag, just as he promised. Mamoru didn't think he'd ever been so grateful for his friend.

"Yo, Mamoru," Motoki called with a wave.

Mamoru nodded to him and took the bag out of his hand. "Thanks," he said. "I'm going to grab a shower."

Motoki eyed him critically. "Anything to get you out of those leather pants," he said dryly.

Mamoru blushed. At least his armour had disappeared sometime in the night. That would have been harder to explain.

Motoki chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask."

Mamoru could feel the steely gaze of four eyes and the worried pair that followed him to the bathroom. He wondered if he would ever stop feeling eyes on him again. He shuddered at the thought, but did his best to ignore it as he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

The hot shower was refreshing, it soothed Mamoru's aching muscles somewhat, and he fancied that even his chest didn't hurt half as much. It was a lie, of course, and as soon as he bent down to wash himself, the pain was back with a vengeance. He quickly rinsed himself off and threw on some clothes. He brushed his teeth, but didn't dare look into the mirror. A closer look at the pallor of his skin confirmed what months in the Dark Kingdom could do to a man – at least physically – his normally tanned skin looked bleached and pale, almost sickly. He was unnaturally white.

"So, what's up with Usagi?" Mamoru heard Motoki ask as he came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, they just tried to kill each other, that's all," Haruka said.

Motoki snorted. "That's nothing new."

"She calls him 'Mamo-chan'," Haruka offered.

Motoki choked back a laugh, and Mamoru silently cursed Haruka. He wasn't ready to talk to Motoki about anything, and judging by the smirk she threw his way, she knew that.

"Ready to go?" Mamoru asked, desperate to get away from the conversation.

Motoki didn't look surprised. "Sure," he said.

"Chiba-san?" Michiru asked.

"Yes?"

"Usagi may trust you, but we still do not."

"Good." He didn't know if he could trust himself.

Motoki frowned at them, but chose to say silent. With once last glance at Usagi's bedroom, Mamoru led Motoki out the apartment door. He was glad she was still sleeping.

"So," Motoki said when they had left the apartment and made it back onto the streets, "want to tell me what that was about?"

Mamoru shrugged, and his ribs flared in pain. It wasn't as bad as it had been when he had first woken up, so perhaps his abilities were healing them. He vaguely wondered exactly how much damage Haruka and Michiru would have been able to do had he not restrained them. That he had to be carried to bed was unsettling, that he had woken up in such bad shape was even worse.

"Mamoru?" asked Motoki again.

His friend actually looked anxious. Mamoru sighed and raked his hand through his hair. What could he possibly tell Motoki? Was there any way to explain? "Haruka and Michiru," he hadn't caught their last names, "are protective of Usagi." He smiled thinly. That was certainly one way to explain it.

Motoki frowned, but did not say anything, and for that, Mamoru was extremely grateful. As oblivious and blind as Motoki was when it came to his own pain, he was uncannily good at reading others. This also apparently extended to Mamoru as well. What was it that Usagi had said last night? Motoki had thought Mamoru was simply going through a ... difficult time? That he was so exposed, even to his best friend, disturbed Mamoru, but there was little to be done about that. It was claustrophobic and it chafed, but Mamoru had recognised vulnerability as the price of friendship long ago – even if he hadn't understood quite what it meant.

He vaguely wondered how Endymion – the first Endymion, and not, not Beryl's version of him – dealt with people and social occasions. Surely his former self had friends? He had wooed, Mamoru smirked, the Moon Princess after all. Of course, it didn't matter, and Mamoru pushed the errant thoughts away. He was firmly entrenched in the present, and had no desire to drudge up the past.

Mamoru didn't pay attention to where Motoki was leading him, which was dangerous, admittedly, but he was still in pain and couldn't come up with the effort to care. Still, he wasn't too surprised that after their mostly silent walk, Motoki lead him into a small, quiet coffee shop.

"The way I see it," Motoki said after they had sat down and gotten their drinks, "you owe me one hell of an explanation."

Motoki spoke calmly, but Mamoru was left reeling. He hid his reaction behind his coffee cup, carefully schooling his features while he took a sip. It was the first coffee he had had in months, and Mamoru savoured the bitter flavour and the way the hot drink warmed him from the inside out. So warm, so _human_. Still, he could not allow himself to be distracted. Mamoru narrowed his eyes, and sat his coffee back down on table. "I'm not quite certain I do."

"The hell you don't!" Motoki all but snarled.

Mamoru was surprised at the vehemence in his friend's voice, Motoki was never this confrontational. Thankfully, Motoki had kept his voice low; Mamoru did not enjoy making a spectacle of himself. "What do you want me to say?" Mamoru asked with feigned calmness.

"You could start with where you've been the past few months, that'd be a good start. Everyone was worried about you! I called Reika, you know? God, even Saori's been worried, and Kobayashi, too. You don't want to deal with your friends, that's fine." Motoki eyed him, and Mamoru looked away. "We're used to it by now, but you stopped going to class!"

Mamoru blanched. He had nothing to say. Nothing to that would explain away everything in a nice tidy package, and get Motoki to stop asking questions. He rubbed his temples. "I don't know where to start," he confessed.

Some of Motoki's anger melted away, and now he just looked tired. "The beginning would be novel."

Which beginning? The one where he was a reincarnated Earth Prince, or the infinitely longer one which started with the appearance of his dream Princess and the compulsion to help Sailor Moon? Either one could land him in the nearest mental institution if he wasn't careful.

"Mamoru," Motoki looked more serious than Mamoru had ever seen him before, "I can't be a very good friend if you can't tell me what's going on with you."

Mamoru sighed. "I'm sorry, Motoki." To his surprise, he actually was.

"Does his have anything to do with Usagi?" That he guessed so accurately startled Mamoru, but he hid it. If it was anyone but Motoki, they might not have seen the look of surprise. "Is that why you won't talk about it?"

"Usagi is..." Mamoru squeezed his eyes shut. "Usagi is part of it, yes." He could still feel her slim throat in his hand, could hear her pleas; oh god, what would he have done to her? Mamoru felt nauseous.

Motoki looked at him curiously. "What it is? What did you do?"

Mamoru felt himself snap. "You have no idea of the things I've done! No idea!"

"No I don't," Motoki said. "That's why you're going to tell me."

Mamoru ran a shaky hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "I didn't – I didn't love her; but I belonged to her. Everyone belonged to her."

"Who are you talking about?" Motoki asked softly.

"I couldn't help it," Mamoru confessed. "She tasted like power and she owned me." He laughed bitterly. "Even my soul. Especially my soul. I thought she was beautiful, the incarnation of everything corrupted, everything impure. Everything I had been turned into. She called to me, and I didn't want to resist. Even her damn youma adore her, you know?"

"What exactly are you saying?" Motoki's voice was steady and calm.

The unintimidating countenance of his friend soothed Mamoru's frayed nerves, but he ignored the question. He sat numbly, but opened his dark blue eyes. "And then Kunzite, Kunzite found out about Usagi." He smiled crookedly. "Found out that I had been watching her. What he threatened to do to her..." Mamoru's fist slammed down on the table, and a few of the other patrons looked their way. Mamoru noticed them, and waited for the curious stares to look away before continuing. "He offered me a trade: Sailor Moon for Usagi's continued health. Except –"

"Except Usagi is Sailor Moon," Motoki gasped.

Mamoru wasn't surprised Motoki caught on. There were countless parallels between Usagi and her alter ego, and while Motoki was somewhat naive and trusting at times, he was neither blind nor stupid. "Yes. I tracked Sailor Moon down and saw Usagi."

There was no need to continue, not really. Motoki was smart enough to put the rest of the puzzle together, and for that Mamoru was grateful. It wasn't something he wished to discuss. Ever.

Motoki scratched the back of his head absent-mindedly. "So, you've had an eventful last few months."

Amazingly, Mamoru wanted to laugh. Motoki always had a gift for the understatement. "Not one I wish to repeat," he said darkly.

Motoki patted his shoulder awkwardly, and Mamoru froze. He didn't like to be touched, especially in public. "Always knew you had a thing for Usagi," Motoki said with forced cheerfulness. "What happened? You're daily mantra of 'She's only fourteen, she's only fourteen' didn't work?"

Mamoru glared at him.

"She loves you doesn't she?"

"Yes," Mamoru said neutrally.

Motoki grinned, obviously realising that his line of questioning wasn't going to get him anywhere. "You know," he said conversationally, "reading poetry and flinging flowers. It suits you, but no wonder everyone at school thinks you're gay."

"They do not!"

"Right, man. Sure they don't." So, how do we break the news to Saori?

"What news?" Mamoru frowned, genuinely confused. "What about her?"

"Uh, never mind."

"_Motoki_."

"Maybe when you're older." Motoki grinned. "Mamo-chan."

Mamoru glared.

xXx

Kunzite stormed through the chambers of the former Generals. He needed to come up with a plan not only to find the Princess and the _ginzuishou_, but the errant Endymion as well. The man that Endymion had been, Mamoru, wouldn't be so stupid as to go back to his apartment. That would be entirely too easy. Kunzite clenched his fists. He should have found the little rabbit first, and then offered her up as bait.

He could track her down of course, no doubt Endymion would come to her rescue – and his death – but time was of the essence. He had already been through Jadeite and Nephrite's old notes, and found nothing but their respective obsessions with human girls. Naru and Rei. Kunzite sneered. How could he not have noticed the weaknesses in his men sooner? At least Zoicite had been free of that taint.

The youma army was growing restless, and even with the Queen's power to control and subdue them, it would still be difficult to maintain order among the thousands of creatures. They were stupid, animalistic, and more often than not, did not respond well to military discipline. Pain would only go so far: a dog did not understand being whipped, did it?

No, not a dog ... but perhaps a cat. Kunzite smiled. Queen Beryl would not like this plan, but it would work. He was certain of it.


End file.
